Iniquity Approaches
by Izzy Nava
Summary: What if Tom Riddle learned what the power of love can actually do? What if there is one person that could stop him before the darkness consumed him? This is the Story of Annamarie Riel, Tom's best friend and confidant. In a world were darkness is lurks freely, will she be able to save Tom? Will she destroy him? Or will she join him?... Big summary above first chapter
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's a sneak peek at the sequel of Iniquity Rises.**

 _ **What if Tom Riddle learned what the power of love can actually do? What if there is one person that could stop him before the darkness consumed him?**_

 _ **This is the Story of Annamarie Riel, Tom's best friend and confidant.**_

 _ **In a world were darkness is lurks freely, will she be able to save Tom? Will she destroy him? Or will she join him? When a dark force threatens to end all they know and love, will they join forces to defeat it? Or Will one of them have to make the ultimate sacrifice?**_

 _ **Appearances aren't always what they seem and reality can be blurred...**_

 _Prologue:_

 _1997, Wales, England:_

I had just finished cooking- the muggle way, when I heard three purposeful knocks at the front door. I sighed tiredly, before I wiping my hands on the rag that was on the marble counter, before I quickly made my way to open the front door. A wave of dread washed over me as I stepped before the thick oak door, letting out a sigh before I twisted the brass door handle, pulling the door towards me. The moment I saw the familiar face standing on the other side of the door, I could feel the dread on the pit of my stomach as I saw the last person I wanted to see standing there in the doorway, a signature smirk etched on his face.

"Hello Anna. Or is it Sophia now?" He asked as he stepped into the house slowly. "I must say it was pretty clever of you to use my muggle father's last name... Clever. Clever indeed." he continued.

"Sophia Riddle has a nice ring to it though. I must admit." He said, looking at me with a smirk.

I felt my heart begin to race as he stepped closer to me, the blood in my body beginning to pump faster through my veins. almost singing at the closeness of his body to mine. My eyes widen as big as an owl's, as I heard the bus pull up to the house, dropping off Mia Adley Marie and Tom Arlo. Their footsteps could be heard running up the stone path that lead to the house.

"T-Tom? Wah-what are you doing here? H-how'd you find me? Us?" I asked, backing up further into the house as he stepped closer to me.

"The question isn't how I found you...Anna, how-why did you-Hm...Did you honestly think that I wasn't going to look for you? Why did you leave me? _How_ could you leave? Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant with my child?" He asked, his voice wavering at the end.

" _Answer me!"_ He demanded, his voice sharp, and his green eyes began glowing serpent-like.

Forcing me to take another step back, and take in his features, he still had the same handsome face as he did when we first met. The only difference was that all his features were sharpened, his cheeks were a bit more hollowed out than before. Broader features somehow.

"I-I told you to make a choice between us or your power hungry revenge against the Riddles, and the rest of your biological family. You made it. So, why look for me? What could you possibly want now?" I asked, as both of the twins came rushing into the house looking for me.

"Mummy? Mummy, you won't believe what happened today! Adley and I saw something so wicked, a snake was ahh-" Arlo called, freezing in the doorway.

His small body stiff as he tried to hide his sister behind him.

"A-Arlo, honey, take your sister and go to your room. _Now_." I ordered calmly, my sight never leaving Tom's face.

I saw him turn to look behind him to where Arlo stood, Adley slowly peeking from behind Arlo's shoulders at Tom. I listened quietly as they briskly made their way up the staircase, a door slamming a moment later, and a lock clicking the next.

"Annie, I left everything that I had planned, _everything_ that I ever knew _for you_. What made you think that I chose otherwise? Was it not enough to be in love with you? What could possibly make you doubt that?" He asked exasperated, turning to look back at me after the kids disappeared up the stairs.

"For- for the safety of the person...I'd rather not answer that..." I sighed, not looking at him. I kept my eyes on the pattern sewn into the rug, seeming more interested on tracing the patterns beneath my feet.

I looked up at him, and noticed four things begin to happen.

One, his eyes began to get that serpentine bright yellowish glow again.

Two, his fist clenched tightly on his lap, so tightly that the skin on his knuckles began to turn white. I could see his veins begin to stick out on the back of his hand.

Three, his jaw clenched and unclenched as he began to grind his teeth together hard.

Four, I knew someone was about to be hurt or die. I honestly hoped it wasn't me or any of my children.

"Hmm." He said, looking back into my eyes; probably trying to see what I was keeping from him.

I felt my heart pick up speed once more and this time I hope I survived as I felt myself being pulled into a vision.

With my eyes rolling into the back of my head, I felt my body as it began to fall to the ground.

"Anna?!" I heard Tom say before I was pulled into the vision, everything around me disappearing as the blackness swallowed everything around me.


	2. Chapter 2

_20 years before_  
 _August_ _28_ , _1976_

It was the end of the first week of school. Wednesday to be exact. I had just gotten out of double Potions. I was walking down the corridor when I saw an image that made my run cold and made me feel as if ice shards had pierced my heart, my face beginning to heat up in anger as an automatic reaction.

I began to feel the stinging pain in my chest as I witnessed Sirius Black kiss passionately with Siomara Maclaven and embrace her lovingly. Lily Evans, Alice Blake, and Molly Prewett stood a few feet away from them, laughing at something. Humiliation bubbled in the base of my stomach, as I felt the traitor tears being to form in the corner of my eyes.

As the humiliation grew I turned and began walking rapidly down the corridor quickly making my way through the castle, trying to avoid everyone that bumped into me, while keeping my head down as I passed them. I thought about hiding out in the small cabin near the edge of the Forbidden Forest but hiding out just seemed like a cowardly thing to do.

 _You are a coward._ A voice in the back of my mind chimed in.

 _Hush you!_ I growled back, quickly pulled the hood of my cloak over my head and picked up my pace as I walked into the woods.

'This _day turned out to be a long bloody drag._ ' I thought sarcastically to myself , as I walked through the Forbidden Forest towards the lake, fighting tears the entire way there.

I slowly walked towards Black Lake. I found a hollowed-out log to sit on, just in time for me to fall apart, salty bitter tears running down my face like a babbling brook.

I sat on the hollowed out log, watching as the sun reflected from it, looking towards the horizon and all the colors the sun cast as it shined from the sky like a diamond. I couldn't help the tears that formed in my eyes again and began to spill down my face once more, I had just learned what it was to have your heart break.

If I could even call it that.

I sighed, shaking my head trying to get rid of the horrible feeling of being used. What's there left to say when the person you thought loved, liked or at least cared for you only used you like the morning's paper and then threw you away? At least I thought I loved him. I can't really say it was love, I was more like attraction or interest, platonic if you can even call it that, now all I feel towards Sirius Black was immense disgust, and a little bit of self-loathing towards me.

I was so distracted by my self-pitying party that I didn't realize that someone had walked towards my direction, until I heard the leaves crunch beneath the footsteps and a tree branch break. A second later I screamed in terror as I felt a hand clamp down and squeeze my shoulder, a hand clamp down on my mouth. I bit down on the hand and fell to the ground.

" _Ouch!"_ the voice said.

I quickly scrambled to get on my feet, and quickly turned gasping in surprise, terrified of who it may be, whipping my wand out to defend myself if need be.

"Hello Anna." He said, a small smile on his full luscious lips

"T-tom?" I asked, unsure and rather surprised, his forest green eyes shining as the sunset reflected off of them.

He gave me his signature sly smirk, looking down as I sat back down again with a heavy sigh, probably waiting for me to invite him to sit down.

I wasn't planning to, preferring to be alone at the moment. Judging by the pinprick I was beginning to feel on the sides of my head, I probably need to stay alone for a while before actually, before I could speak to anyone at all.

"Did you need something, Riddle?" I asked rudely, no feeling well enough for company, trying to ignore the prick I felt.

"Actually, I just wanted to see if you were alright. I saw what happened earlier with Sirius Black and the Gryffindor girl earlier, I just wanted to-" He began, before I interrupted raising my hand up in the air at him.

" _Don't_." I said harshly, cutting him off before he continued to rub salt in the wound, tears beginning to form in my eyes again, the pin prick turned into a slight throb now.

"I heard what people said about him, and... I-I didn't listen to them." I admitted, swallowing around the golf ball that formed in my throat, taking a deep breath and shaking my head before continuing.

"I- I thought that they were just rumors. But I- I guess they weren't. Turns out he was just using me for-for a bet. I, of course, figured this out after I heard him and his friends talking about it, talking about me. I confronted him, but of course he denied it, even though I _showed_ him... An-anyways, I'll be alright, Tom, you don't need to worry. You can leave now, if that's all you needed. I am sure your _buddies_ will be wondering where you are." I sneered, turning to face another direction.

He, however, didn't make any move to leave or give any indication that he wanted to leave, choosing to stand there and stare at me. So, I turned my back to him, attempting to ignore him.

"You should probably go back now, Tom, you know that Slytherins and Gryffindors don't exactly see eye to eye, they'll have a fit if they find out that you are here talking to me again." I sighed, closing my eyes and willing the throbbing on the side of my head to cease or decrease in the slightest.

"Thank you, for checking on me, but you should get back to your common room or wherever you usually hang out as should I before we both get in trouble. With the way our heads of houses are they'll probably be giving us detentions and be deducting points to our houses. Well, not Slughorn but rather Beattie. You already how she is." I suggested, over my shoulder.

I turned to watch the sky begin to grow darker; it's beautiful pink, orange and purple hues changing into a deep ebony color with a few flashes of white, as I sat there in silence. I could sense that he was still behind me. Suddenly, he stepped into my peripheral vision, looking down at me. He then proceeded to snatch my arm into his hand, and pull me up to my feet and practically began dragging me back in the direction of the school, behind him. I briefly wondered if he was worried I would stay after dark, endangering myself, or do something idiotic while I am alone out here. But shot that thought down when I remembered our huge fight at the end of third year.

We were almost at the edge of the woods when I began to drag my feet in the uneven dirt and roots of trees almost falling back and bringing him down with me. He turned to look at me, a cool, yet patient expression on his face. I smiled at him innocently in response, which caused him to roll his eyes in response and stare at me with a hidden emotion, sighing before he spoke again.

"Do you really want me to pick you up and throw you on my shoulder to carry you all the way to the Gryffindor tower? Because if you don't stop acting childish, I _will_ do it, and you know I _always_ keep all of my promises, Anna." He threatened stepping closer to me threateningly.

A brief image of us, when we were younger in an unfamiliar room flashed before my eyes, when he spoke. I suddenly felt the sensation of my eyes beginning to water as I watched him. Shacking off the feeling I turned to look at him before deciding my options.

I chose to cross my arms over my chest, and stick my tongue out at him, in a petulant childish manner. He rolled his eyes at me once more before he took a threatening step towards me, causing me to squeal in response and take a step back. He stared at me for a second before he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder like I weighed two stone rather than eight and a half stone .

I whacked his back hard, multiple times with my fists, as he quickly and skillfully walked in a fast pace, up the steep hill, not even breaking a sweat or breathing rapidly. I had managed to kick him once in his stomach before he secured both of my legs with both his arms. Feeling one of his hands grasped my upper thigh.

"You better stop it, Anna, or I swear on Merlin's beard that I'll hex you into next Sunday." He threatened lowly, after he groaned , almost losing his balance and falling over, when I punched him in the kidney with my left fist. _Hard_.

I'm not sure if I imagined it or that it actually happened, but after the punch I delivered to his lower back, I felt the slight sting on my behind, causing my to freeze unsure of what to do.

It was then I knew I had to stop my antics, knowing he _would,_ in fact, hex me. Skillful as he was I knew he wouldn't hesitate. Five minutes after I stopped the violence on his back, he set me down right at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Thank you." was all I said, looking down at my feet, not willing to meet his penetrating gaze.

"Anna. I-I...I-I... damn it." He stopped and sighed exasperated, "You're welcome, Anna. Tell me if you need anything or if there is anything I can do for you. I won't hesitate to help you." He said, his jewel-like, forest green eyes warm as he half smiled down at me.

I nodded in response, smiling at him too, before turning to go up the staircase and hall that lead into the Gryffindor tower.

"Anna!" He called, running up the stairs towards me.

I turned to find him walking up the stairs behind me, practically slamming into me as he stopped a few inches away from me. He looked into my eyes, his eyes holding an unexplained, hidden emotion, before he pressed me against the wall, then leaned down to match my height before pressed his full, soft lips onto mine.

"Do you mind?" One of the portraits said, looking annoyed at us.

"Oh...Err... sorry." We muttered before turning to look at each other smiling.

"I'll- I'll see you around." He said, smiling and winking at me.

"You definitely will, Tom." I said, smiling up at him before he turned away to head back to dungeon that lead to the Slytherin common room.

I didn't notice that I was being watched until, I heard the porthole to the common room shut, the fat lady's eyes wide.

" _Magno animo_." I said, clearly, waiting for the door to open.

The portrait scowled at me before creaking opened. I whispered a ' _thank you'_ before slowly walking into the common room, feeling drained of energy.

Little did I know that what I'd find would be utter complete chaos in the common room as I made my way inside.


	3. Chapter 3

I groaned internally, when I saw who were waiting for me there in the common room. It was as if an entire party was waiting to ambush me. I rolled my eyes at them as they tried to apologize once more to me from earlier, choosing to instead ignore their pleas, before briskly making my way up the stairs that lead to the girls' dormitories.

I had had enough drama for one day, I didn't need more added to the moment, I was here to learn what I am supposed to, not to get myself into trouble.

Lily and Alice , were waiting for me on their beds, mine being in between theirs. I noticed that both were aware of and worried about the situation, that and I probably had some explaining to do. Molly Prewett, had just gotten in, rushing through the door, her blue eyes as wide as saucers, and her fiery red hair wild, probably from the running she did on the way here. She was a year older than us, and was brilliant when it came to Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions. I let out a little giggle at the sight of all their expressions, trying to lighten up the tense atmosphere.

Molly, however, wasn't having any of that; she quickly made her way over to where I was and plopped down in the seat next to me. Not sure if it was for moral support or not; I wondered why as Alice joined Lily on her bed so we were all closer.

"Let me guess. There is a problem forming downstairs as we speak, which includes Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin... Arthur Weasley is trying to keep things calm so we don't get points deducted but we probably will because Professor McGonagall and Bettie are on their way here already." I muttered, rolling my eyes at them.

" You know you girls should probably not underestimate her because of her age, she is quite brilliant if I do say so myself." I said, in a bored, uninterested tone, looking out the window towards the gleaming lake under the twilight sky.

"Anna, Sirius is the one with a problem. Peter Pettigrew is down there as well, they're all trying to keep him away from the girls' dormitories. He said something about it being all their fault and how he was going to kill all of them for talking him into that stupid wager. Since he lost the most important thing that mattered to him." Molly rushed, looking straight at me for the rest of the explanation.

I rolled my eyes in response. "Black's always known how to put on the dramatics thickly." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"What-what wager are they talking about? Annie?" Lily asked, concerned. Though the doubt that was etched on her face made it clear she was unwilling to believe.

Molly nodded in encouragement, her eyes still wide and then understanding flashed in her eyes and her expression filled with rage, making her ivory skin turn a pinkish red color. I sighed, looking down at my hands not wanting to feel what I had felt earlier, the humiliation and hurt, before I gathered enough courage to explain to them what happened.

"During the summer Black and I hung out, we started getting close towards the end of third year. Things changed however, during the summer solstice party he threw this past summer at his house. I caught him with Siomara Maclaven, snogging each other's faces off, practically tearing each other's clothes off; not that there was much to begin with. Anyways, as soon as I saw them, everything clicked into place, I then realized that the conversation I heard between Remus, James, and Black on the last day of school was true." I explained, sniffling as I tried to calm down enough to continue.

I briefly remembered wishing that it was Tom that I was with instead of Sirius whenever we saw each other, causing me to let out a sigh and disappointment to begin to bubble in my chest.

"All they said was that the deal was to get a good shagging but they weren't specific on who in the group they were talking about. I guess, they didn't realize that I knew about their little wager but then I also realized why they all befriended me. This whole time I thought I finally had friends and they were just using me for a stupid bloody wager. Though I understand why they were freaking do it, who would want to befriend a lonely, worthless orphan like me. I guess, it is okay if you three don't want anything to do with me, I'll understand. Molly, you and Arthur are good people, thank you for befriending me when I first got here. You three girls, aside from Tom and a couple of others in Slytherin have been good people to me...and I guess that alright, I really don't need to have friends at the moment..." I finished, grabbing my bag of toiletries, my royal blue and navy blue flowered night dress, quickly making my way to the bathroom to shower.

Once I stood in the shower I felt as the tears from earlier, and all the emotion I felt for the day take it's toll on me. Tears slipped from my eyes mixing with the water, I began feeling lonely for the first time since I got on the train to Hogwarts for the first time.

Though I technically wasn't alone anymore, I thought my biological parents had abandoned me after I turned two, one day in an orphanage, an all-girl orphanage, the nuns helped raise me, I was only three at the time.

I didn't realize how long I had been in the shower until I looked at my now wrinkly fingers. I quickly washed my crimson, honey gold, mahogany brown multi colored long locks. Noticing that they sometimes changed to different colors before turning to wash out the shampoo in my hair, and finish showering everything else. Then exiting into the cool bathroom and patted myself dry and quickly changed into my pajamas and went back to the room and to my bed.

For the next couple of weeks I avoided talking to anyone for any extended period of time. Tom, was the only one I talked to, with the exception to his friends. Bellatrix, being one of them. After realizing Bellatrix was one of the few girls that would talk to me, she quickly explained to me that she could hardly stand Tom, causing us to become fast friends when we laughed at Tom's expense.

Other than speaking with them, I mainly stayed in the library, doing the day's work until I had to go to back to the tower to leave my books. Lilly, Alice and Molly finally cornered me one afternoon, before supper, in our room. I had just put my books down on the night stand when I heard their footsteps make their way into the room.

"Anna? Annamarie." Molly said, waiting for my reaction.

I looked up at her carefully, wondering what they would possibly need to say to me. Not that I had to, I could easily just check into the future but where is the fun in knowing everything? They hadn't bother talking to me when the whole mess with Sirius Black happened, choosing to stay out of the mess instead of choosing sides, which I was sort of glad for in a way.

I wondered what could they possibly want now? I shook my head out of the thoughts, I wouldn't become bitter, not after the love, friendship and compassion they showed me when I first arrived here.

"Did-did you ladies need something-from me?" I asked guarded, as I turning to look at my reflection in the mirror.

"Yes, we did, actually. W-we want to apologize for-for not standing by your side, with this whole Sirius Black debacle." Molly began, looking back at Lilly and Alice, expectantly.

"We are so so so-sorry." Lily said, staring down at her feet, her bottom lip trembling.

I began to feel bad for ignoring them, but I wanted time to myself. The only reason I ever began to talk to Tom again, was because we had been partnered more than once for Potions, sparing in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Divination. I didn't want to talk to him again, but my attempts to ignore him turned out to be futile when our Divination professor informed us what our assignments were- reading each other's futures.

That was the time I saw Tom Marvolo Riddle's entire life for the first time, though some details blurred, other things were clear as crystal. I only told the basics, so it didn't seem like I knew more. Leaving everyone shocked to say the least.

Though these days, as of late I had been getting these vague dreams of Tom, I felt like I knew him my entire life. Like he was so guarded and distant from everyone for a specific reason, like something happened to him to make him this way.

"It's alright. I'm not angry at you, ladies. Any of you. This situation just- just served me to realize something, I don't need problems or want problems. I-I just want to get through school. My parents left me when I turned two, and though I am hoping that they did it to protect me. I am tired of being put down, I-I just want to be happy and complete school." I said, as I focused on finishing re-braiding my hair.

"Besides _three_ of you _did_ try to warn me that I would end up getting hurt with the whole Sirius debacle, I guess-I chose to-I didn't listen. If it hadn't been for my pigheadedness, I wouldn't have gotten hurt." I said, sighing in defeat.

"That we did." Alice chimmed, hoping onto my bed, bouncing twice before she settled on the bed and wrapped a thin arm around my shoulders.

"Look. It was my own stubborn stupidity and my thinking that the rumors aren't true about him, when they obviously are. Sirius Black is a dog, a full one at that, and I don't mean metaphorically, I mean that he is an animagious, and illegal one at that. You ladies don't have to worry, there really isn't anything to forgive you for. I love you three as if you were my sisters. So, don't worry I can't and won't ever stay mad at you for something as meaningless as this." I finished, smiling at them, as I passed them and made my way towards the Great Hall.

I had just gotten to the end of the hall when I heard someone walking behind me, almost as if following me, causing me to slow my pace and slowly turn to see who was behind me. There was Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black walking with Tom towards me. I slowed my pace and waited for them to reach where I stood.

Narcissa with her black and platinum blonde hair, cut into different layers, along with her signature black bangs, which I adored, it was nothing compared to my waist-length mahogany mixed, black, red, and honey gold blonde streaked combination colored hair though. All, if not most, of the Slytherin welcomed me with open arms, including Bellatrix, and the rest of the Blacks. Which surprised more than my friends.

I raised a questioning eyebrow at them as they reached me, waiting for them to speak. "What's going on?" I asked, staring at all their faces.

"Not much. If you can escape your friends for a while, I would like you to meet me in the library, I'll tell you the reason once you get there. If you can't, then I will meet you by the pond tomorrow during lunch time." He said, a small smile playing on his lips, he leaned in a pecked my cheek.

I nodded at him, in response and pecked his cheek too before I went into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table, which was already occupied by Molly, and a boy from her year, Arthur Weasley, along with a few others scattered around the table. I chose to sit down in the spot next to Molly, flashing her a bright smile.

I smiled at them again, and proceeded to ignore when James, Remus, and Sirius, who once again tried to sit near my friends and me before Lily sat down next to me and proceeded to shoo him and the other three away in the process. Which then were replaced by Alice Blake and Frank Longbottom.

I laughed and then at her smirk amused, she smiled back at me and winked as the headmaster, Armando Dippet, began to make the announcements for the afternoon. I stared at Tom from the Gryffindor table, he smirked and winked at me before he turned to look at the Headmaster.

I noticed at that moment two things:  
One, was that Sirius was as red as a blood pop possibly redder.

and

Two, that Tom was grinning at him like a madman, in his seat at the Slytherin table. His friends smirking in the same way as him.

I rolled my eyes at both of them and their childish mannerisms and turned to try to listen to the rest of the announcements that the Headmaster was currently announcing.

"...Furthermore, we all need to prepare, with it being almost the end of the year I need you all to study for finals. Once that is done the end of the year festivities shall commence. Try hard on your mock O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S my dear students. I now wish you all the best of luck. You may now begin the feast." He finished, and added in an afterthought.

"Remember not wonder around the corridors after eight p.m." He said after he sat down.

"Eight P.M? Isn't lights out at ten thirty?" I asked confused, Lily and Molly coming close so we could whisper, along with Alice.

"It's only just after five thirty after all. My guess is that he is giving us leisure for the two hours." Alice suggested shrugging her shoulders, as she leaned in from the other side of the table.

I shrugged back in response. "I have to go to the library once I am done eating, I-I have to finish my book report on deadly poisons and their antidotes. The differences, different names they can go by, other possible poisons that can have the similar effect and the preventions, if there are any." I said with a shrug.

"Why? It isn't due until _two_ _weeks_ from _now_ , on a Friday?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow at me in response.

"I don't like leaving things until last minute, Alice, it's rather annoying and completely unnecessary to do so. Why suffer exhaustion and cramming when I can do those things now and sleep like a baby? Don't you remember that Slughorn has tendencies to change his mind before the due date?" I asked them, digging into my mashed potatoes and gravy, I loved it especially with the boneless drumsticks and buttermilk biscuits and gravy. I was in heaven.

I ate quietly, serving myself seconds, then eating a Pumpkin pasty, and a caramel multicolor changing lollipop. I laughed as I drank half a glass of apple juice looking at the clock. It had been an hour and a half, from the looks of it Tom was still there at the Slytherin table, eating. I smiled to myself, before whipping my mouth in my napkin and standing up from the table.

I suddenly felt my brain begin to buzz again, and a brief image of a younger Tom flashed before my eyes, with a younger looking me sitting next to him.

 _"You have to eat, Tommy. How are you going to make it through the entire year here if you don't eat at least twice a day?" I asked._

 _"Eat? Who told you I don't eat? Maybe I just don't like the food that is served right now." He muttered, picking at the chicken leg with his fork._

 _"Oh, right. I forgot, you don't like delicious food." I muttered back, rolling my eyes at him._

 _"Shut up." He said, smirking at me._

"Day dreaming of Riddle again?" Torin Potter asked, smirking at me.

"Riddle? What makes you think its Riddle, I'm thinking about? I could be daydreaming of Remus over there." I quipped.

I noticed her begin to cough violently after my remark caught her off guard after having a mouth full of pumpkin juice.

"Woah, Tor, are you alright?" Her brother, James asked, concerned.

"I-I-I'm fine." She rasped, still coughing.

Alice, Molly and Lilly looked at me with a questioning look before turning back to resume their prior conversation with Vi Brown.

"I'll see you girls later, I'm going to study for a bit then go to bed a bit early, now that I think about it, I am starting to feel rather tired." I lied, briskly making my way out of the Great Hall, and making sure no one followed me.

I quickly walked down the corridor, and made my way to the library. I walked towards the herbology section, and grabbed a book that I needed to complete my research on antidotes and the poisons. I was just about to finish writing my report when I heard the chair next to mine side on back. I heard ruffling next to me and a book be placed on the table next to where all my books were.

"What are you doing here, Annie?" a familiar voice asked me.

I looked up to see Newt, a Hufflepuff in our year, standing by the edge of the desk with an armful of variety of creatures care books.

"Oh, uhh Newt. H-how are you? What are you studying there?" I asked eyeing his books.

"It's a combination actually. Dragons, pixies, and nifflers." He said, giving me a broad smile.

I smiled in response and nodded, watching as he nodded too before disappearing again in the direction of where the books on magical beasts and their cares were. I quickly put me head back in the books before me trying to understand the books that laid before me on the desk.

"Anna." Someone spoke from the end of the desk.I looked up to see that it was Tom, he was so close I could feel the warmth of his body radiate from him. I stared at him, my mouth dropping slightly as I stared at him. I shook my head to clear it and continued writing everything down as quickly and neatly as possible. I finished writing my report quickly wiped out my wand and sent it to my room back in the tower on my bedside table.

"Tom, what was so important that you needed me to come here, when you know we can't be seen together." I said, gathering all the books I had used. I noticed he had an invisibility cloak on his lap; stopping me in my tracks to raise an eyebrow at him.

"I want you to be my girlfriend." He said suddenly but froze when he saw my shocked expression.

I snapped out of my shocked state and raised a questioning eyebrow in his direction in response and crossed my arms over my chest before leaning back onto the chair.

"Look, I-I really like being around you, and the time we have been spending with one another has given me a chance to know you, more. I like what I have learned about you. Everything. It seems only right that we be together." He said, looking down at his hands, not wanting to meet my gaze.

"I would like that very much, Tom. But-but how? I mean, don't misunderstand me. I love spending time with you and I love what I have learned about you too. We have so, so much in common, but what will people say about us being together? With you being in Slytherin, and I in Gryffindor, won't that start rumors and such? Rumor has it that it is you are the one causing all the chaos that been happening around here... I don't want you to be disliked b-because of m-me..." I rumbled, sitting in front of him, feeling my lip begin to tremble.

He smiled at me, in response. "That we do, I'd say I understand why you'd feel that way, I honestly could care less what people have to say about us. People are _scared_ of me. I like the feeling when we're together, we have so many things in common. We are destined to be together, call it what ever you want but it feels right. Think about it we are both orphans. We were both abandoned by our parents. We are both trying to make something of ourselves, a name for ourselves, we can do that, together." He said, taking my hand in his, emotions reflecting in his eyes.

I saw and recognized the pain as he spoke, I knew his pain. Only mine was still raw, the scars that were left, aching almost every time I thought about it.

"You are lucky, to at least have an inkling of _who_ they were, or an inkling. From what I can remember, I was handed off like a worthless trinket, left in an all-girl orphanage by both of my parents. I was two going on three, Tom, no one deserves what happened to me to happen to them. All I know is that I am named after my grandmother that is all I know; it is Sophia Annamarie Riel. My name was the only thing that my parents left along with a locket when I was left with the nuns at the orphanage. My guardian is one of the teachers here. I-I don't know what it is to have family, I have friends but barely, the nuns are all I've known. Until recently." I said, looking down at our joined hands. I gathered up the courage for what I was about to tell him next.

"Look I know what and who you are. I also know what you are planning to do two weeks from now, Tom. " I watched him stiffen in his seat.

I could see apprehension begin to appear in his otherwise neutral expression as he listened to what I was trying to say. When I realized that he didn't understand what I was trying to say, I sighed, realizing I was going to have to be straightforward.

"Tom Marv-" I began before he frowned and interrupted.

"Don't-don't use my full name please." He said, still frowning.

"Ugh. Fine." I said, looking at him again before taking a deep breath and beginning again.

"Riddle, please listen to me, don't do it. W-w-we can go somewhere else, we can go to Hogsmeade. Please. I- I just want to be with you, I'll stay with you. I've seen that someone will die though I am not sure who it is yet, as of yet, I am sure that it will unleash a chain of events, one in which you get expelled and the end up dying a worse than horrible death. Please Tom, don't do it. Not-not that day. Not at all. Let me go with you. I'll sacrifice myself, I'll die for that person. _Please_." I begged, my vision blurring from the tears that formed.

I knew that I had gotten him to at least at least think about my proposition. Almost everyone knew that I was a seer, and great at predicting thing that ended up coming true.

"The prophecy that will be given by Sybil Trelawney in a two years' time has changed." I gasped out, feeling my eyes glaze over as images before me appeared. Tom stiffened, his posture becoming protective in front of mine. I was pulled into a strong prophecy.

 **The old prophecy** :

" _The one with power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not..."_

 **The second prophecy** :

" _He who plays with fire shall get burned... Left will be nothing but betrayal, revenge, and hatred...Blood will spill of those who try to rise against him. Good will always conquer and win, when fighting against evil. None can be saved unless they feel remorse."_

I snapped out of it, my eyes wide as saucers, tears forming again. "Tom, only you can change this. Death. Death is the end of this course. If you open that chamber two weeks from tomorrow, blood will be on your hands, innocent people will die. Please believe me, I have never seen something so set in stone. I- I don't want you to die. Please I- I love you. Power and immortality isn't what it is out to be when you'll look like serpent the rest of your life. The more you study and practice the Dark Arts the more you blacken and lose a piece of your soul. Please Tom, please just listen to me." I pleaded, as I got sucked in again, this time into a vision.

Vision:

 _It was a house, a house in Gordric's Hollow, I recognized it immediately, the Dumbledore family lives here, as does Bathilda_ _Bagshot. A tall, dark cloak-covered figure stood before a house; It seemed like no one was home to the naked eye; I starred as the cloaked- figure approached._

 _I watched mesmerized as he flicked his wand in the air, blasting the door to pieces._

 _I recognized the dark figure immediately, Tom, my heart began to race as I saw him walk into the house, the future Potters' house. I recognized this immediately and knew what he was going to do next._

 _I heard James arguing with Tom, aka Voldemort, as I walked through the door, "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" he said, I watched powerless as my Tom killed James. I could feel my body tremble, blinking didn't help, I was trapped in the vision._

 _I heard the blast of the nursery door, I knew he had reached Lily and little Harry. My desperation began to claw its way up my chest._

 _"Harry, you are loved. You are so loved. Harry, Momma loves you. Dada loves you. Harry, be safe. Be strong." She whispered to the little boy in his crib._

" _Stand aside... you silly girl ...now..!" He growled at her._

 _I heard the Killing curse spoken a second later and a scream, then nothing. The baby's cries, as he looked at his unresponsive momma._

 _Tom, was nowhere to be seen. I felt fear go down my spine as I realized this was his_ ** _first_** _death._

I gasped as I felt my body sag, feeling all the energy I had drain from my body. I blinked a few times as I tried to recover from the harsh vision, feeling sweat bead down on top of my brow, and fear grip me like a python's strong vice. I trembled in shock and fear, unable to stop myself from doing so.

Tom having touched my hand, stared at me wide-eyed. "I t-thought Sybille could only do that." He gasped, sounding winded.

I felt shocked to realize he had seen what I had just seen, no one has ever been able to do that. Even while holding me up.

I shook my head, "No, I am considered a freak among us, so only few people know...well up until second year... I mean." I whispered.

"Your visions are truer than-than hers?" He asked, carefully. I nodded my head in response, feeling winded again.

"Look there are things that change, Tom. Things that _can_ change. Just like there are things that are so set in stone that they cannot be changed. What you saw when you grabbed me, when you kept me from falling, is a glimpse of a possible future. You decide." I breathed, exasperated, getting ready to say what I needed to say.

"Tom, if you really want me to be with you, then don't do this. Don't do this please. Or else you face not only losing me but your life and mine along with yours." I said, shakenly.

"W-who- who is the person that dies when I open the Chamber of Secrets?" He asked, refusing to let my hand go, realizing he could read my mind.

I looked around noticing that not only were we alone, but he had put an imperturbable charm around us. I sighed in relief, for a second, before trying to look into the near future.

"Myrtle Warren, she is Ravenclaw that is constantly bullied here by students in our year here. She was killed by the Basilisk, when you release it. You commanded it to look at her, you ordered it to kill her. Not only that but other people are also hurt. _How_ could you? Have you thought about all those people and what could possibly happen to them? Their futures? Their families? Their possible significant others? You are playing with fire, Tom, and you are going to get burned. Understand that I am telling you this because I care for you. Opening the Chamber of Secrets is opening things you are not ready for. Things that can and will hurt you and everyone you care about. Immortality isn't everything that it seems, Tom. Opening that chamber is going to be like signing your own death sentence. Remember and think about it." I said, raising my wand and removing the imperturbable charm.

"Anna, you didn't answer my question from earlier." He said, standing with me, following closely behind me, so close I could feel his body heat.

"I'll answer your question tomorrow, by the lake, from the looks of it, tonight we have a lot to think about. Especially you, Tom. Goodnight." I said, giving him a hug and peck on the cheek, before walking out of the library and making my way slowly towards the Gryffindor tower.

Tom's Pov:

There are a lot of things in this world that I've never understood. Emotions, for one, I've seen them weaken even the strongest man drop to their knee when it comes to feeling anything. Emotions, like love and compassion can turn into weakness. The only emotion that I can understand, is anger. That is one that I've felt since I was a mere child. From experience, I know it can help strengthen and give your focus to achieve many things.

I believed that there was wasn't good or bad, light or dark, that is until I met Annamarie Riel. She-she made me question everything that I stood for, made me feel things I didn't know were possible.

I admired her, even though she is a part of the Gryffindor house,. The usual for blood traitors and others alike them; even so she stands out. Her cleverness, her resourcefulness and cunningness almost match and yet can surpass my own. If there was ever anyone that could give me a run for my money it would be her.

We met our first year here, on the train ride here. I was sitting alone in a compartment, preferring it that way. When she knocked and asked to sit with me, because the other compartments were full. I nodded, keeping my eyes on the book I had acquired in Borgin & Burkes. So, imagine my surprise when the train stalled, knocking her right into my lap, and causing her to bonk her head with mine hard.

After that encounter, we were practically joined at the hip. That is until she got sorted into Gryffindor, to my utter disappointment. Why or how that happened is beyond me, everyone knows she has the characteristics of a true Slytherin. Pureblood or not, she's has them. Though I'd prefer it if she was half-blood like me. It'd give us something more to have in common.

That is besides the point now. Even though we had a falling out of sorts, I still consider her one of my few true friends. I always will. I feel as though I've known her for a lifetime, and lately I've been having the weirdest dreams. Its as if a part of my brain is trying to tell me that I've known her for more time than I already have.

Like in a different life or something.

The nagging feeling only seemed to increase after our Divination lesson earlier today, something told me that she was hiding something, something huge enough that it can affect many people beside myself. It annoys me when people think that they can hide things from me. Something was telling me to follow my instincts, and find out what it was that she's keeping from me. That alone was enough to do so, and I'm not going to stop until I find out what she's hiding from me.

Come hell or high water, I will find out what Annamarie Riel is keeping from me. Or my name isn't Tom Riddle.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

 **Quick announcement. I made a mistake, thinking there were only six years in Hogwarts, so please excuse the errors.**

I thought about a bunch of possibilities through out the course of that night. Studying forgone, I couldn't help in think of Myrtle Warren. I knew that if I interfered I would be killed by the Basilisk, that, alone, shook me to my core. I couldn't let that happen to her. It was our fifth year here. One more year to complete everything. I knew of Tom's plan, I'd seen it before, I knew he was about to get Hagrid framed, he would open the Chamber of Secrets in a fortnight, he would give into the bitterness and hatred that began to make roots in his heart. I was sacred beyond belief for him, for little Harry who had yet to be born, and for everyone who lived and would live in the wizarding world.

When I got back to the dormitories I sat there on my bed concentrating on the future- any possible future, trying to shift it if even a little, to a different course. Nothing, so far had been changed, no matter how hard I concentrated on the future, everything was still the same. I was still seeing Myrtle's death in that girls' bathroom on the second floor, still seeing a snake-like featured Tom kill Lily Evans and James Potter, and his dying attempt to kill their baby boy, Harry, who would be born two years from now, no matter what happened or who it bothered.

If anything, I would try to save Myrtle Warren, even if it was the last thing I did.

The future of the Potters would survive if I it was the last thing I did, their son deserved to grow up in a happy home not a life of misery with those bitter muggles that are known as the Dursleys. I knew parseltongue wasn't common, I also knew that Tom spoke it as perfectly, as did I. I tried it once on a snake at the zoo, a year before Dumbledore came to inform me that I was indeed a witch.

I met Tom on the train, he sat by himself, seeing as the other compartments were full I asked him if it would be alright to sit with him, him promptly nodding only once in response. He barely acknowledged me until I tripped when the train unexpectedly jolted, and practically fell on his lap, bumping our heads together. We laughed about it and then sobered up, and had become inseparable since then.

We became instant friends after that, even after we were placed in different houses. Though I could have been on any of the houses, seeing as I possessed all the characteristics of each house, mainly Slytherin and Gryffindor were what the sorting hat advised me to pick. I could have been in either but something told me I'd be happier in Gryffindor. I was heartbroken, to say the least. I knew then that our friendship would change, I had seen it. Tom and I spoke, we hung out even if our houses didn't understand why we did it. Lily and Severus Snape had been close friends too but they had seemed to drift apart, being in different house was difficult, I knew and understood. Still our friendship seemed to become something more, I knew this, I had seen it long ago.

I had only agreed to go out with Sirius when Tom decided he wanted to go out with different girls, preferably girls from the Slytherin house even if it was just to mess around with them, that is how he ended up with a girl named Jane Sivorski, a tiny pixie like girl, with a point nose and angular face, a year or two older than us.

I was already heartbroken from that, and only ended up hurt from the situation when I realized I wanted to know what having a boyfriend was. Wrong person, bad experience, not enough time to regret it. It was only twelve at midnight, I got in around nine forty-five. I had already managed to think up of three different scenarios to stop from two things happening.

One, I was going to befriend Myrtle Warren, If I could help it, and I can, I would be the person the bathroom instead of her.

Two, the attacks in muggleborns and half-bloods were going on as it was, I had to find a way to stop him. The heir of Slytherin himself had to be stopped, I honestly don't know how it would stop with him being a half-blood himself.

I was scared for everyone here, even the purebloods, monsters could be controlled so much. That's what worried me, it worried me more than anything else.

Salazar Slytherin had to be the most sinister to think that by manufacturing a basilisk and hiding it within the castle. For obvious reasons, nobody has been able to find the entrance. I however, saw where it was when Tom discovered it.

I had been so focused on planning that I didn't realize I had fallen asleep. By the time I woke up it was six in the morning, I rushed to shower quickly, ringed the water from my hair and put it into a fishtail braid, changing into my uniform and robe quickly; making sure I didn't forget my wand or any of my books, and the report I needed to turn in today, so that I wouldn't forget to do so two weeks from now.

It was six thirty by the time I was done. I felt like new by the time I made my way to the Great Hall for breakfast. I sat down waiting for everyone to begin coming down.

Breakfast flew by. I only remember serving myself a couple of waffles, only finishing half of it before I began eating a small fruit salad. I avoided Tom and any of the Slytherin students for the rest of the day, all except Narcissa and Lucius, who approached me in between defense against the dark arts and potions class.

"Is there something wrong with you a-and...and Riddle?" Narcissa asked, a worried expression on her face.

"No, we had a small discussion, there are things we both need to think about. _He_ needs to think about thoroughly before we decide anything." I said, smiling at them, before walking into the DADA class, I realized that that class was a mixture of Gryffindor and Slytherin students and my seat happened to be next to Tom's.

I got to class earlier than usual and switched seats with the person next to Remus. Looking ahead, avoiding all the stares I got. Including Tom's, Lily's and Alice's questioning glances. As soon as the class finished I rushed to my next class not bothering with anyone else.

I had managed to avoid anyone and everyone; unfortunately, everyone had already noticed something was off. I had also noticed that everyone including the teachers began questioning my weird behavior.

It was after seventh period when Professor Dumbledore cornered me after Transfigurations class. I was just about to leave when a vision hit me; strong, fast and hard:

Vision:

 _Five students had been petrified, and the Beast that lived in the mythical Chamber of Secrets would be killing soon. Something dark and horrible is lurking and will soon arise._

I felt myself stiffen. _Tom, no!_

"Is there something you would like... to tell me, Annamarie?" Professor Dumbledore asked me, peaking at me through the top of his half-moon spectacles.

I felt myself start to sway on my feet, and my eyes roll to the back of my head. Before I could even respond I felt myself plummeting to the ground and land on a heap on the cold hard ground. I heard moving as I felt myself being pulled deeper into the darkness. The entire time that I was under I saw things that were going to happen soon. From the looks of it Tom had made his decision. Good or bad, I had to see what would happen to my Tom.

I then began to see how the future shifted based on that little decision. Wars that were supposed to have happened years from now no longer existed. Families that were torn apart, bloodline shot dead would continue for thousands of thousands of thousands of years, people who were supposed to die suddenly had futures again, families.

I had no idea how long I was under, the abyss seemed too wide and too deep to get out of, I was beginning to feel like I would never wake up. Suddenly I felt a pull and then I began to hear buzzing in my ears.

"Perhaps, we should take her to St. Mungo's. She has been out for almost four hours. There is no change in her state, especially with our limited resources here. She's be better at the hospital where there are more resources, better chances of here waking up faster." Madame Noelle spoke softly, from somewhere near the bed.

"No, it seems she is in a state of trance, nothing can be done. Only she can snap out of it. Until then she is to stay here. Call Albus or myself if anything within her state changes." Headmaster Dippet said firmly, before leaving.

"Headmaster Dippet, perhaps it is something strong keeping her in the unconscious state. She is known to be a seer, predictions truer than those of Sybil Trelawney and her readings. There may be a chance she knows who is behind all of these petrifications of the students... even what beast itself is, and has been going around causing chaos, _she_ could be the answer to end this debacle." Professor Dumbledore urged, worry creeping into his usually calm voice.

"Who are you suggesting it is, Albus? We cannot just start pointing fingers to whomever we suspect, you know. You of all people should know that. We have searched and searched through and through all of the school and its grounds, from top to bottom, side to side, many upon many times and have come up empty handed all of those times, what do you suggest it could be Albus? I am afraid if this doesn't stop soon, I will have no choice but to send the students home and close the school down for good. There is no other option." Headmaster said, fear and disappointment as he walked away.

I felt myself begin to regain the ability to move my every limbs, I was just about to force open my eye lids when I was once again pulled into another vision.

Vision:

 _Tom stood in the second-floor girls bathroom, in front of the sinks. He was tense as he spoke in parseltongue, the sink began to move and the monster arose from its home in the Chamber._

 _The beast arose from its home deep within the castle slowly, it was a greenish yellow-eyed female basilisk, from the looks of It, it only obeyed Tom. Who knows if it would obey me, I spoke parseltongue but that didn't mean zit when it came to controlling the beast itself. It was out of my control._

 _He then proceeded to pull his wand out and perform the stunning curse on it._

 _"Stupefy!" with the flick of his wrist the beast was dead. But not before hissing at him angrily, it fell dead on the cold ground._

 _To make sure the beast was slain he took out a sharp, gleaming dagger, with a serpent encircling the hilt and stuck it into the beast's head, blood spilled from the wound, spilling onto Tom's hand and onto the floor._

 _As the vision began to fade his body began trembling violently, and his breathing became hectic._

What was going on? I realized that he could be in danger. Basilisk couldn't have killed its master before it died by a simple glance, could it?

The image faded into black nothingness. I could feel myself get startled out of the vision, so much so that the scream the built up in my chest was suddenly trying to claw it way out of my chest. I had to find him, and I had to be faster than them.

I peeked through my lashes first to make sure no one was in the room with me, then I slowly sat up. Since I knew I had to be quick, I quickly said the imperturbable charm under my breathe, putting it around me and ran as fast as I could to the second-floor girls' bathroom.

I found the vision I had had a few minutes ago playing before me, as I heard Tom say the killing curse.

 _"Stupefy!"_ He bellowed, flicking his wrist in a rapid S motion.

I almost had a heart attack when I heard foot steps behind me. It was all our teachers and the Headmaster. I rushed to Tom's side as he trembled violently, my heart rate increased as I felt him hug me closer to his body as if he was cold. We trembled violently as we held each other, tears streamed down my face as I breathed in his musky scent, he smelled of pine, cedar with a touch of another manly scent.

 _I could get used to this._ I thought inhaling some more of his scent.

"Mr. Riddle, what-what is going on here?" Headmaster Dippet asked calmly, taking in the scene before them, though I could tell his voice sounded troubled. He suspected the heir to be someone of Slytherin, Tom being one of the many suspects, since he was in Slytherin.

I knew this would happen, so I decided I should be the one who stepped in, explain and clear it up as soon as possible. I had to squash any suspicions. Immediately.

"Headmaster, Tom and I saw someone opening the Chamber of Secrets, when we confronted the person he ran but not before summoning the beast that lived in there on us. Tom acted quickly, and before it could attack us, he killed it. The person who let it loose got away before we could do anything to stop them." I rushed out.

"How-how did you get here, Miss. Riel? Last time I was informed you were unconscious in the hospital wing. How did you manage to get here so quickly?" Headmaster asked, eyeing me.

"I-I saw in a vision what was about to happen. I-I couldn't let something happen to Tom, err, h-he and I are close friends. He's the only one I have, close to family or a friend." I explained my eyes tearing up.

Tom holding me closer to him in a comforting gesture.

His arms tightening their hold on me. It was a good thing to because I felt like my legs were about to give out from underneath me.

"Anna and I have always shared a bond since the minute we met. She felt and knew I was in danger, that...that's why she rushed to my side, even though she had been unconscious for a better part of the day." He explained, never letting go of me.

They looked struck, or shocked at what we had just old them. Unbelievingly so that they eyed us as we still hugged, both still shaking.

"I want you both in the hospital wing to get checked out. _Immediately_. Even if it is just shock or adrenaline from what you both witnessed and experienced, I want the both of you to stay there until tomorrow, I shall give both of you passes for the day. You two shall be excused for tomorrow from classes. Now go, both of you, we will check the monster and dispose of it." Headmaster said, dismissing the both of us.

I felt as Tom practically dragged me down the stairs and towards the Hospital Wing. We quickly made our way into the hospital wing, where I proceeded to collapse once more onto the bed I was placed earlier. I felt Tom's stare from the bed next to mine as I laid there thinking, trying to process everything that had happened in the last hour.

"Did this answer all of your questions or do you need me to prove that you are more important to me than anyone else here?" He asked, his voice held a slight hint of amusement.

"Question? Tom, I simply told you what I felt. I didn't realize you didn't feel the same way about me that I felt about you." I said, my lip beginning to tremble.

"Annie, will you-? Please, at least look at me..." He whispered, almost begging, sighing as he began getting up from his bed and climbed into mine, hugging me to him.

"Why is it you think there isn't any good in you, Tom? I know there is. There must be, if not how do you explain what you just did? You are saving thousands of thousands of people Tom. People that aren't even born yet. People that aren't _here_ yet." I said, when I felt him wrap a strong, muscular arm around my waist.

"I am sure that I am a monster, for the sole and simple fact that I can speak Parseltongue. People run from me based on that sole fact, the fact that I am very persuasive. Haven't you paid any attention in these signs the past few years? Being a parseltongue is a mark of the Dark Arts of magic. Salazar Slytherin thought that only certain people should know and be able to learn about magic. I wholly agreed with that until..." He sighed, as if gathering the nerve to actually say the words, "Until I-until I met you. " He said, his voice wary. I could hear the pain in his voice.

I already knew he thought of himself as this. What I couldn't process through my mind was why. We had so many things in common, the only thing that hurt us both so deeply was the fact our families abandoning us so carelessly.

Yet, what our families did to us was harsh, they abandoned us without looking back, whether it was intentional or not. I don't know what is worse, the fact that they may still be alive, for Tom, and that it hurt him, to see him in pain hurt me more. Tears began to form in my eyes. I began to cry for Tom and for me, I knew where I came from yet I still had twelve years' worth of scars to heal.

"Can I call you Tommy?" I asked suddenly, trying to distract him.

"Tommy?" He asked me in amusement, I could already imagine seeing the expression in his face. "You do realize that I despise that name don't you?" He asked, amused.

His lips were pursed as he tried to hide his smile; I knew if he didn't have to stay quiet he would've been laughing his arse off. His beautiful bright green eyes were practically glowing with excitement and happiness.

"Is that a no? Come on, don't normal couples usually give each other cute pet names? I mean, if you decided to take your offer back then I'll understand but I want you to know that my answer is yes. Yes, Tom I would love to be your girlfriend." I said, putting my dainty hand on top of his masculine one. "I mean, people are already wary of me, to an extent. Why not enjoy it?" I wondered out loud.

"I meant what I said yesterday, Anna. I really have grown to like you these past few weeks. But I think that I have sort of always felt something towards you since we first met on that train all those years ago when we bumped heads right after you fell on my lap. We've been friends for five years, last two years on my poor judgement we had a falling out. It made me realize that I'll do anything for you, to see you smile at me, to make you happy. I've never met anyone who made me want to be a better person, people have always thought of me as weird, in the orphanage that I grew up in the people in charge of it wanted to have me committed. I hated everyone there, I still do. But going back isn't so horrible when I know someone like you is waiting for me here. Hogwarts is the closest thing I have that resembles a home. _You_ are home for me." He said, interlocking our fingers together.

I smiled at him, knowing exactly what he was talking about. I wondered what Headmaster Dippet would be doing to the beast's carcass. Could we really be in trouble if the beast was dead, being the heir of Slytherin isn't Tom's fault, in fact, we didn't discover this until at least our third year here, Tom had informed me everything he had discovered, he was proud of that fact. It was then that he began getting interested in Dark Magic.

I would find him in the restricted section of the library so many times, that I didn't need my visions to tell me what he was up to. I remember the day we fought over this, it got so mad he called me a filthy mudblood, it ended with me crying and walking away from him, and proceeding to avoid him for the next month and a half, until he cornered me.

 _Three years before:_

I had just finished my homework in the library with my friend, Grisha Mac Laggen, she is another Gryffindor in the same year. I met her and she told me she is heir to Gryffindor. I was excited to say the least. I knew Hufflepuff had an heir too, Zachariah Smit. As did Ravenclaw, Genevieve Zambwit. I don't remember exactly who they were but I do know we are all in the same year. I was on my way to the tower to put away all my homework when I was suddenly grabbed from behind. My books, parchments, quill and ink bottle splayed out on the floor, as I was dragged into one of the empty class rooms.

"Tom?" I gasped out, shocked at his expression, a scowl etched on his handsome face.

"Annamarie, what in bloody hell were you doing with that, _that_ girl?" He spat out at me, his voice harsher then I'd ever seen him in the time I'd heard him use. I flinched back in response.

"Who? Grisha?" I stuttered, as he nodded in response.

" Oh, we were pared up this morning in Transfiguration with Professor Dumbledore. We were to change our pets into either a water glass or a pocket watch. Since I didn't get one last year and wasn't planning to get one until next year, Grisha was nice enough to let me practice with one of hers. We were studying spells and trying to memorize them so we didn't make any mistakes tomorrow in class." I explained.

He looked distressed for a second, he's green eyes seems to take a yellow green glow to it. I gasped in fear as I felt myself leave the present, only to realize that I was pulled into what our Divination's professor called a vision.

Vision:

 _Tom slowly making his way towards the restricted section of the library. He slowly made his way towards the history and spell section._

 _He pulled out a book, the book itself made a cold shiver run up and down my spine._

 _The three unforgiveable curses:_

 _ **Killing Curse:**_

 _Incantation: Avada_ _Kedavra._

 _No survivors known as of yet. It is one of the most powerful and sinister spells known in the wizarding community and to all its kind. The effects are instantaneous and painless death._

 _The Killing Curse is an 'unblockable' curse, thus shield charms won't defend against it. It was invented during what is known the early Middle Ages by Dark witches or wizards. The curse created primarily as a means of quickly and efficiently slaying one's opponent in a duel. It can be assumed that this was a popular and frequently used curse in dueling._

 _Described as a jet or flash of blinding green light that 'illuminates every corner of the room' followed by a rushing sound, which causes the victim instant death. Victims of the Killing Curse are identified by the fact that they simply appear to have dropped dead for no biological reason._

 _The curse requires great skill in order to be performed correctly. You need nerve and ability._

 _There is no counter-curse since it is not possible to revive the dead. However, there are some exceptions to it:_

 _*: Sacrificial protection, which uses the power of love. However, one may dodge the green bolt, block it with a physical barrier, or the use of Priori Incantatem._

 _* The most effective method of surviving the Killing Curse is Sacrificial protection. The willing sacrifice for another, a manifestation of love, which is the most potent defense against the 'unblockable' Killing Curse._

 _\- Love is a powerful and mysterious branch of magic._

 _\- It gives those who experience it the ability to do very great things._

 _* Another defense employed against the Killing Curse is the creation of at least one Horcrux. The creation of Horcruxes is a preventive measure, created by a wizard long before he faces an actual Killing Curse attack._

 _-However, a Horcrux is less effective than Sacrificial protection, since it only allows a little more than the soul of the target to live, while the target's body still dies._

 _\- If one's has Horcruxes, they will, they will not be dead, but they will barely be alive and will be reduced to nothingness._

 _\- To living off of another, drinking Unicorn blood, using the Philosopher's Stone (if it exists) and creating a rudimentary body._

 _\- Horcrux: To contain fragments of a soul and prevent death._

 ** _Cruciatus Curse: also known as the Torture Curse_**

 _Incantation: Crucio_

 _A tool the Dark arts, one of the three Unforgivable Curses. Is one of the most powerful, and sinister spells known to the wizarding community and all its kind. When cast successfully, the curse inflicts intense excruciating pain on its victim. Considering that the curse does not physically harm the victim, it is possible that it only stimulates the pain receptors._

 _The pain the curse causes by the Cruciatus Curse is described as worse than "one thousand white-hot knives boring into the skin"_

 _The sensation of the curse is so intense that the person under the effects wishes for unconsciousness and even death, as a means of escape This pain can cause permanent mental injury if exposed to for prolonged time._

 _To successfully perform this curse, merely uttering the incantation is not enough. The wizard or witch must possess a deep desire to cause the victim pain. The curse's potency and results vary from caster to caster and its effects are expected to be rendered relatively ineffective when used by either those who are inexperienced or timid._

 _To this point there is no spell that can defend against the Cruciatus Curse._

 ** _Imperious Curse:_**

 _Incantation: Imperio_

 _A tool of the Dark Arts, and is one of the three Unforgivable Curses. It is one of the most powerful and sinister spells known to the wizarding community and its kind. When cast successfully, the curse places the victim completely under the caster's control, though a person with exceptional strength of will is capable of resisting it._

 _It is also unique in that is the least harmful of the curses ( unless one counts the complete lack of free will) except if performed improperly._

 _The Imperious Curse was created during what is known as the early Middle Ages by dark witches and wizards. The curse was created for the coercion and brainwashing of others into slavery. Unlike the other Unforgivables, being subjected to the Imperious Curse- when adequately cast- is not an unpleasant experience, in fact, quite the opposite; the victim of an Imperius Curse is placed in a calm, trance-like state in which feeling of responsibility and anxiety is banished (drawing parallels to the muggle world's phenomenon of hypnosis)_

 _An adequately imperiused being is placed under the caster's total control and may be directed to do anything the caster wishes, including crimes such as murder, political corruption, embezzlement, and even suicide._

 _Also while under the caster's control, the curse may endow the victim with whatever skills that are required in order to complete the task at hand, such as increased strength or allowing them to cast spells above their level._

 _It is possible for someone who has been Imperioused to place others under the curse as well._

 _When cast correctly Imperious Curse is terminated- for whatever reason- the victim becomes themselves again._

 _The Cruciatus, Imperius and Avada_ _Kedavra Curses were not made unforgivable until the year 1717._

 _The smirk that Tom had on his face could only mean one thing, He was planning something, something big._

 _Suddenly as if playing an entire movie, I saw all of Tom Marvolo Riddle's life flash before my eyes within a few seconds. It wasn't going to be good._

"Dark Arts, Tom? Really? Why would you want to know about something like that?" I asked, voice shaking. I felt as if I had been hit in the stomach, the wind had been knocked out of me.

His green eyes widened, "How did... how did you know?" He asked me, eyeing me carefully.

"Do you want me to tell you? Fine, then take my hand and I'll _show_ you." I said, holding out my hand towards him.

He took it hesitantly, the moment my hand touched his, I brought back the future that I had already seen happening as soon as he decided to study the Dark Arts of Magic. I felt him tense beside me, for a second.

We watched together his future, as soon as the vision stopped I let go of his hand, and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Though not everything was clear I can tell you that if you keep your course you will meet a horrible death. Goodnight, Tom Riddle." I said, as I tried to walk away from him.

"I will not let a filthy little _mudblood_ , like you, tell me what to do. I don't know how or what you just did a few seconds ago, but don't think for a second that this will deter me!" He said, in a firm voice.

"Think, say, and do whatever you want Tom, I was just trying to be your friend. But whatever. Don't talk to me. Or better yet come find me when you decide to be a friend again. Not the arsehole that is standing before me." I said, pulling my arm out of his grip and running back towards Gryffindor Tower.

 _Later that same night:_

When I walked into the Tower, Grisha was sitting in the common room, reading a book, she was one of the girls aside from Lily, Molly, and Alice that shared the room with me. I realized this and knew that something was up.

"Gri? What's going on?" I asked her.

"Annamarie, something has happened today... I think I found out who your family is and which bloodline you belong to..." She began.

I nodded as I sat down in the chair in front of her. Feeling as the air in the room grow tense.

"I found out who your parents are. I had slight suspicion of who they were based on something you always wear." She continued once I got settled in.

She pointed to my locket.

"Your parents were a part of my family... Your mother was my older sister, Lucia Marie Mac Laggen, she married Johnathon James Riel. Both your parents knew they were going to die. A wizard named Alexei Kuznetsova, he was a power-hungry man, who strived for perfection. He tried to do what Salazar Slytherin tried to do to the school, only it was the world he was purging. Your parents, were lovely people. The entire family loved them, nobody knew Lucy was with child, she never showed. When we did find out it was too late, Alexei had already attacked them, they were killed trying to protect a family of muggleborns and their families. From what we're told."

All this time I had kept hope in me that I would one day be able to search the world for my parents and that, I could get an explanation as to why they left me like a sack of potatoes on the floor in front of the orphanage, St. Josephine's Home for girls. I felt my heart shatter as I learned what really happened and why they had left me.

"Your parents hid you from the world by only leaving one clue to your existence for us to find. You see your mother, left you wearing the locket that had been handed down for thousands of thousands of generations in our family, that and your whole name, it is Sophia Annamarie Riel Mac Laggen. You are a part of the Gryffindor bloodline... Along with the Slytherin bloodline from you father's side. Don't worry you, aren't related to the Gaunts." She explained, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

" I thought... but.. how is it even possible? I was abandoned my entire life, how am I supposed to know if what you say is true!" I babbled, unsure.

"I-I need time for this to sink in. Give me time please." I said, getting up and going to the room and collapsing onto the bed, proceeding to sink into unconsciousness. The next morning, I woke up with a startled gasp. Lily and Alice were already dressed sitting down on Lily's bed, they both turned wide-eyed to stare at me with questioning glances.

"Where is Grisha?" I asked them, gathering my uniform and robe to go take a shower.

"She woke up earlier than us. She said she was going to be down stares studying for an exam we are having in potions later on." Alice commented as she braided a section of Lily's hair.

"Oh ok. I guess, I'll talk to her later then." I said, rushing to the bathroom to shower and dress before breakfast. I had showered and gotten dressed in under ten minutes. Leaving my long hair in its usual style of choice, a long fishtail braid, only this time I added little flowers to it.

I made it to breakfast, ate quietly and went to all of my classes. I sat in all of my classes, worked when I had to, answered when I need to. If we were working by ourselves, I always finished my work fast, waited for it to be checked and asked if I could be dismissed early to either go to the nurse or run to the Gryffindor tower. That was during the week, or when we had class, during the weekends I stayed locked in my room, or in the common room. I only left the tower during class and week days, or mandatory meetings, or meal times.

I had managed to stay away from Tom all month long, it hurt what he said. He knew he was hitting below the belt, he knew this, yet he still did it. I knew eventually he would try to talk to me, I had a feeling. That feeling turned out to be true when he cornered me in the hall way with Lucius and Narcissa.

"Annie!" Cissy called, as I turned the hallway.

I noticed Tom was with them, his beautiful forest green eyes had a pleading look in them, making my heart skip a beat. I shook it off and scowled at them. I knew what they were doing, choosing to ignore them instead, before they reached me, I rushed to where Lily sat with Alice, Molly and Grisha. I plopped down besides Grisha and smiled at her, feeling safe, even if it was for a while.

 _Present:_  
I snapped out of the reminiscing, when I felt Tom's warm breath on my neck. I stiffened for a second before I realized he was asleep, his breathing evened out. I looking back and smiled fondly at him, thinking of how I always felt safe with him, though I had yet to tell him, all of the things I discovered with Grisha, the past two weeks were intense for me. My stomach rolled as I thought of his reaction. What if he decided that we couldn't be together because of our ancestry and bloodline? That made my stomach churn in anticipation.

I barely slept a wink that night thinking of everything that had happened the last twenty-four hours. I had yet to say a word to Lilly and the ladies. It was around five in the morning, when I felt it useless trying to sleep, knowing that I had to tell Tom. I waited for Madam Noelle to come and check on me before I could be dismissed. I had laid down on the bed Tom was originally on, when we came last night.

I has just walked into the Gryffindor Tower into the common room when I remembered something I read in Hogwarts: A history. Under a specific section of the book was based on the Four Founders of Hogwarts. One of them being the known power-hungry Salazar Slytherin. He, himself was a pure-blood, rumored to be originated from 'the fens' region. He was a Parseltongue, amazingly skilled at Legilimency, a Legilimen and probably also skilled at Occlumency. If Tom is his heir, wouldn't he be skilled at casting Legilimency spells too? Meaning he could be reading my mind anytime he wants, even know what I have just found out two weeks ago. Shocked at my discovery, I dropped the book I was studying Potions from.

I suddenly, I felt as if I was being watched. But I knew I was completely alone, still I cast an imperturbable charm around my room, making sure that only those who stayed with me in the room were the only ones to be able to get through the door, aside from the ghost who inhabited the tower itself. I felt better after I put the charm around the room along with a silencer.

I began feeling an odd sensation throughout the day. The feeling of being watched was gone, now I felt an odd sensation, as if a big vision was coming. Grisha had just gotten in, it was an hour before dinner, when suddenly I felt as if I gotten zonked on the top of the head.

Vision:

 _I was in a weird room, the middle of the week, the twelfth month of the year, second week of the month. But which year?_

 _I stood looking out of the window, lost in thought._

 _The door of the shack opened and closed, footsteps were heard. Suddenly, a smile appeared on my face. It was Tom. He pulled me into a fierce hug before he leaned in to kiss me passionately._

The vision blurred around the edges, meaning that there are still decisions that haven't been made. Something big is going to happen and it is something massive, enough so that I already. There must be, it is barely the middle of August, the vision doesn't happen until mid-December. I didn't hold me breath on it though, sometimes things happened and sometimes they didn't.

I smelled a weird scent began to penetrate my nose, it burned my nose. I snapped my eyes opened to find Grisha holding a small glass phial up to my nose, and Lily and the other ladies standing by the door with shell-shocked identical expressions. I gave them all a tight smile, as I tried and failed to sit up. Grisha shook her head at me, and smiled back understanding. I sighed, as I looked back at the ladies again, sitting up slowly on my bed with Grisha's help.

"So, I found out more about my family..." I said, fake excitement in my bland tone.

"It turns out that ...Grisha and I are related. Grish, w-would you explain to them? I need to lie down again before I zonk out again." I said, laying back down on the bed as I waited for them to sit around Grisha and I.

"I found out Sophia's parents are. I had slight suspicion of who they were based on something she always wears or keeps near her." She began once I got settled on the bed.

"So-Sophia? I thought her name is Annamarie...?" Alice said confused, her pixie-like features shinning in excitement. She began bouncing in her seat as she waited for the rest of the details.

"Yes, my name is Sophia Annamarie Riel-MacLaggen, my father is Johnathon James Riel and my mother is Lucia Marie Mac Laggen... Let Gri finish and then you all can ask questions, not of the future, just of this situation." I said, tiredly.

"Her parents were a part of my family... very loved by both sides of our families. Her mother was my older sister, Lucia Marie Mac Laggen, she married Johnathon James Riel. Both her parents knew they were going to die. A wizard named Alexei Kuznetsova, a power-hungry sorcerer, who strived for perfection, nothing less. He tried to do what Salazar Slytherin tried to do to the school, the only difference with him was that he did it with the entire wizarding world, _purging_ it from what he thought were non-worthy, meaning half-bloods and muggleborns but mainly muggleborns. Her parents, were lovely people, kind and loving, very rare people to find in deed. The entire family loved them from both the Riel and the MacLaggen sides, nobody knew Lucy was with child, she never showed. When we did find out it...i-it was too late, Alexei had already attacked them, killing both of them minutes apart from each other. They were killed trying to protect a family of muggleborns and their families." Grisha explained, looking at the locket that hung on around my neck.

I smiled as I remembered seeing a picture of them together in the Quidditch case that held trophies there, and another for services to the school. I felt happy and at peace for once in my life.

"Her parents hid her from the world, leaving only one clue to her existence for the family to find after their death; Her mother left her wearing the locket that had been handed down for thousands of thousands of generations in our family, that and her whole name is a dead giveaway to anyone in our family. It happens Sophia Annamarie Riel MacLaggen, anyone in the family would have to be blind and deaf to not see or recognize it. She happens to be a part of the Gryffindor bloodline... A-along with the Slytherin bloodline from her father's side. Her father though not a direct descendent happens to be a part of the Slytherin Bloodline. Don't worry you aren't related to the Gaunts." She explained, her eyes shining once more with unshed tears. "You and Tom Riddle can continue to be together, you aren't related to him. Directly anyway, it's more like cousins by marriage type of thing." She explained, jokingly.

"So, you are the missing Sophie Marie MacLaggen that has been missing?" Lily asked.

"It appears so. Though why my grandmother changed my name is beyond me." I said, sitting up again.

"You should probably know Sophie, that, your father's family has been whipped out. One of the members went completely insane when they found out Nate, your father, was killed. So, they committed... a homicide-slash-suicide. We found out after your parents' funerals. You're the last Riel known, alive to the bloodline... that we know of..." She said, sadly.

"My mother was only trying to protect you, thus Sophie Marie MacLaggen was born as a precaution, just in case anyone wanted to finish killing off the rest of the Riel bloodline." She stated.

I looked at all their faces, monitoring their reactions, Alice had stopped bouncing in her seat, Molly was staring at Grisha wide-eyed, and Lily's eyes were watery.

"W-we should probably go get some dinner now. It starts in fifteen minutes!" Alice said, excitement coming back.

"Don't worry, we won't tell a soul, Annie." Molly said, as she pulled her red hair up into a ponytail.

"We really won't, Anna." Alice stated seriously, before excitement returning to her features.

"So, can we start calling you Sophia or Sophie or Anna now?" Lily asked, excitedly, her blue jewel-like eyes sparkling like a big star.

"No, I want to keep my name the same, Annamarie Riel is all there is right now. I'll know soon if there is any need to change it." I said, before we exited the room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Anna!" I heard someone call me, as we walked out of the tower. I turned to see who it was, only to realize it was the last person I wanted to see at that very moment, Sirius Black.

"Black." I replied in annoyance, as the ladies and I stood there, they looked at me in question, probably wondering if they should stick around or not.

"Annamarie, I would like to apologize to you on behalf of my friends and I for making that stupid bet. I would also like to start over with you. Start over if you will." He said, ignoring the ladies and Grisha, who in turn, rolled her hazel eyes at him impatiently.

The finally growing annoyed and tired of his idiocy, the ladies began walking away, slowly, making their way towards the Great Hall.

"Black, do you honestly expect me to fall for the rubbish flying from your mouth? Listen, I have better things to do then stand around in the halls listening to your nonsense." I retorted, annoyance clear in my voice.

"B-but Anna I-I thought you... I thought you liked me." He said, arrogance clear in his voice.

"You know what I accept the apology from your friends, what I don't accept is your apology. Why? Because I honestly think you are sorry at all, you're only sorry you got caught. So, as to answer you second question, I want you to stay as far from me as possible. As for the other comment, well, you answered that yourself, _I liked you_ , I no longer do. This ordeal only served to make me realize how much of an arrogant knob you truly are. I don't even want you breathing in my direction, for what its for. Is that clear enough for you, Black?" I asked him, pushing past him to make my way towards the Great Hall.

When I did push past him and made my way to catch up to Grisha and the ladies; they were laughing when I finally caught up with them.

"So, I take it you forgave James, Remus, and Sirius?" Lily asked with a giggle.

"Actually, I only forgave James and Remus since they're not directly involved. Sirius can go suck a quill pen, for all I care. Frank and Arthur tried to talk them out of wagering but I'm guessing they didn't listen, anyway, I was never mad at them, just at Sirius. So, Lily can go back to making goo-goo eyes at her Jamie-poo." I said, walking ahead of them to avoid the other questions; as we slowly made our way towards the corridor leading to the Great Hall.

I was about to step into the Great Hall when suddenly I was yanked back and pushed roughly into one of the old stone walls. My head snapping back when my back hit the wall with such force I began to see black spots cloud my vision.

I blinked twice before I realized who had shoved me into the stone wall. Sirius Black, stood before me, a vicious sneer on his face, as he tried to lean in for a rough kiss, that was before I moved my face to the side, too woozy to do anything else. Even fight him off.

"Hey! Get off of her you, arsehole." I heard a voice, I recognized as Lucius, say as he pulled Sirius off me. I fell to the floor in a heap unbalanced as everything began to spin awkwardly, as I felt his weight being lifted off my body.

"Sirius? What have you done to Anna? What has gotten into you? Snap out of it, mate." James commanded shocked, as he and Remus struggled to hold him back. Suddenly as if something snapped, the crazed, glazed-over look he held in his eyes was gone, someone was behind this. Someone had to be. Sirius was usually calm, he hardly ever did things without reason.

"Anna? Annamarie? Are you alright? What's wrong with her? Does she need to go to the hospital wing?" A voice asked from beside me. "Why isn't she answering? What did you do to her, Black?" The familiar voice demanded.

"He shoved her onto the wall. I think she bonked her head, rather hard. Let's take her to the infirmary." Lucius murmured.

"No, look she's coming to. Wait don't move her. She could be really hurt." James said.

I shook my head to clear it, before I answered. "Someone is-someone is behind this...someone is..." I gasped, as I felt my eyes glaze over and I was pulled into a vision.

Vision:  
 _Black, all I saw was darkness._ _A distorted voices talking angrily._ _A loud smack was heard. Glass breaking._

I snapped out of it a few seconds later. I felt tension as my eyes snapped back open to the present. Tom, was now kneeling in front of me, a worried expression etched on his face.

"Anna? Annamarie, are you alright? Hey, can you hear me?" he asked as he pulled me into a sitting position before he pulled me to my feet unsteadily, and into his arms, protectively.

"I- I think so. I-I am not entirely sure what happened." I said truthfully, "We need to go into the Great Hall, now. Meet me out here after dinner. I need to tell you something important that I found out about two weeks ago. I need you to be open minded about what I am about to tell you." I said as we walked into our houses' tables for dinner.

Apparently in the time the entire debacle lasted a couple of minutes, no one saw or heard what happened. I felt a few people stared my way as everyone stared at us, Grisha and the girls were tense as we all sat down on the table. The tension could be cut with a knife, and on top of that my head had begun to pound uncomfortable, I felt as if I had my owl Cleo trying to peck my brains out.

It was almost unbearable, I had only eaten a small portion of my food when I felt my stomach begin to churn uncomfortably, so much so that I ended up pushing my plate aside, feeling uncomfortable at the sensation. Unable to bare it anymore I stood up and walked briskly towards the hospital wing.

Madam Noelle, was sitting by her desk, reading a potions book. I had barely stumbled through the door when I felt my now pounding head's pain begin to intensify. The professor quickly stood up from her desk , and quickly to steady me on my feet, as my vision began to distort, quickly helping me to one of the cots in the wing.

"Miss. Riel, what's wrong? You look as pale as one of the ghosts that roam the castle. Is it the same thing as yesterday, dear?" She asked, concerned.

"No... Oh, no. It isn't. I-I..." I moaned, barely able to talk from the intense pain I felt, the back of my eyes were now beginning to pulsate in pain, and my body was beginning to feel as if I had been put threw a brutal beating.

"Then what is wrong, Annie, dear?" she asked flabbergasted.

The door to the wing suddenly burst open, as the pain intensified. I heard footsteps rushing into the wing as I felt myself sink into unconsciousness. With the pain mostly gone, I could tell I was out and who knew when I would wake up, it could be weeks, if not the least, days.

I looked around only to realize that I was back in the King's Cross Station or a rather clean corridor at Hogwarts. It looked white, much too white. Cleaner though, somehow.

"A-am I dead?" I gasped out loud, horrified.

"No, you're not, sweetheart." A woman said, her long curly hair that was placed in a large thick braid, that reached her waist.

Her robes being a combination of royal blue, crimson red and emerald green with a golden lining on top, and wore a black hooded one under that one.

"W-who a-are y-you?" I asked, wondering who it could possibly be. Their faces seemed like I had seen them once, somewhere before.

"I am Lucia Marie Mac Laggen-Riel. I am your-" She said, as realization dawned on me.

"Mother?! You're my mom?" I gasped out, feeling my blue green eyes widen at her.

"Yes, my darling angel, I am your mother." She confirmed , giving me a familiar watery smile.

She was beautiful, her bluish-grey eyes shimmered as she smiled at me. I wondered what my father looked like. I almost cried when I realized we weren't alone, there on the side of my mom was, a handsome man. He had greenish-blue eyes that shined as he smiled, his blonde hair was wavy but cropped short, and he had a tall, broad, muscular build.

"D-dad?" I whimpered, my lips trembling.

"My little Sophia Marie." He said, pulling me into a tight hug.

I felt as if a weight had been pulled off of my shoulders even for a moment. I honestly didn't want to go back. But I knew that the future would disappear my Tom would die the horrible death I had seen, in a future where he gave into the Dark Arts.

My mom gave me a knowing smirk, and looked over to my father, sharing a look with him before they turned back to me. My father stepped behind my mother hugging her to him.

"We brought you here for a reason, Sophia, darling." My mother said, sighing before she continued, knowing it was probably something I needed to know.

"Yes, we did." My father said, agreeing with my mother.

"You see long ago, just after you father and I married, a prophecy came to be known, one so horrifying that the witches and wizards of our age feared it to be them. One which said that a child would one day unite a bond that was broken, would one day be mended between two houses that fought and broke apart." She explained as best as she could.

"What is so horrifying about that?" I asked, confused.

" You and an heir solely of Slytherin, will marry. You both have to defeat a dark force that shall rise." She finished.

"How do you know it is me?" I asked, unbelievingly.

"We know its you. You see, your grandmother, Sophia May Arile- Mac Laggen, was originally from the Ravenclaw bloodline. She met your grandfather, Ariel Mac Laggen, who happened to be the original heir to Gryffindor. They fell in love and married. Seeing as you are brilliantly intelligent, have a sharp mind, wise beyond your years, creative when need be, clever above else and witty as heck you are definite part of the Ravenclaw bloodline. Yet you are also daring, courageous, nerving like Gryffindor, and cunning when need be, and resourceful like Slytherin. Last, but not least you are dedicated to anything and everything you want, you are patient and loyal to those who are loyal to you, and you value and are hard working." My mom said, sitting down on a white pew.

"So, you're saying that I am part Scottish, part Irish and part English?" I asked in wonder.

"I always thought I was just from England I mean the nuns in the orphanage always told me that I was born in Wales." I mused, sitting down next to her.

"My mother, Genica Marie Baker, was a part of the Hufflepuff bloodline, not an heir but indirectly in the bloodline if that makes sense. My father, Ariel James Riel, was a part of the Slytherin bloodline indirectly of course. That is why the sorting hat had such a hard time sorting you. You have a trait to most if not all of the houses in Hogwarts. Your Aunt Grisha, was born a month before you were, nobody knew you were on the way. We hid you, out of fear and for your safety." He said, his eyes clouding over, pain showing in them.

"Good to know. I'm sorry to say that it still doesn't answer why am I here." I said, looking at the both them in the eye, expectantly.

"My part of the family were seers and dreamers, meaning we could see and tell, or predict the future. The Ravenclaw part. The Gryffindor part means you will soon be able to transfigure yourself and others alike. A metamorphmagus. The Hufflepuff part would be you being a great cook, and great for food related charms and are compassionate as well." My dad explained, looking at me before he continued. "Last, but not least you are a Parseltongue and beyond spectacular in Legilimency and Occlumency." My father finished.

"You are destined to do great things, powerful things, my darling daughter. The blood that runs through your veins is so, so precious people would kill for it. You must remember that we didn't die in vain. Alexei might have killed us but we managed to kill him too. You are safe for now. There will always be someone who tries, but fails, to hurt you. You must remember that good will always triumph over evil. No matter what, never give up hope, for hope will always give you strength to come out a victor." He said, rubbing my back.

"I want you to know, my darling that we have never, nor will we ever leave you alone. If you decide to marry Tom, if it makes you happy we will be with you, behind you supporting you." My mom said grabbing my hand. She suddenly pulled out a small pouch, it was velvet and blue.

She handed it to me, "This is a family heirloom, in it, it contains three things. My engagement ring, and both of our wedding rings, along with this." She said as she pulled out a necklace that held a star shaped medallion with webbing all around a large heart-shaped sapphire.

"This is our family crest. Your father and I created it a month before we were killed, this is enchanted to protect you and only you, along with your loved ones. As long as you wear this you are safe. Your seeing abilities will enhance in time, don't fret I will always try to help you. Even from here my little Sophie." My mother said, tears gathering in her bluish gray eyes.

"You have made us proud, we love you very much, angel." My father whispered as he crushed me to him, holding me in a safe embrace.

"Until next time my dear, it is time for you to head back. Back to Tom and your loved ones, who love and miss you very much." My mom said, smoothing my hair down and giving me one last hug.

I felt as if I being sucked back into something. My body felt as if it were floating then suddenly just like that I was back in the hectic hospital wing in Hogwarts.

Arguments could be heard, and I could feel the tension in the room as I peeked through my lashes.

"Madam Noelle, it has been three days, what could possibly be going on? Isn't there anything that has changed about her condition? Her breathing? The pasty white, ghostly pale skin she's had since she passed out?" Tom asked, from what I could hear I had been out for three days?!

 _Thanks a lot mom and dad_. I thought sarcastically.

"Nothing has changed Tom, Headmaster Dippet said that she is to stay here until she wakes or shows signs of worsening in her condition. I she does however, get worse, I am afraid she will have to be moved to St. Mungo's." She said, her voice sounding just as tense as her.

"Oh! For Merlin's sake! She got a concussion when Sirius Black through her at the stone wall! She has been out cold since! What could it possibly be?" He snapped at her.

I winced as I sat up on the bed, feeling how sore my body truly was. I made a noise hoping to call their attention to me, and for them to realize that I was awake again. I grabbed my wand, enchanted a paper to be shaped into a bird at flight. I made it fly out the door and land on Madam Noelle's desk right outside the door. I heard as both of them gasped and ran into the wing, right to where I sat.

"Well, look who finally noticed I was awake." I said, raising an eyebrow at Tom before turning to nod my head towards Madam Noelle.

He in turn rolled his eyes at me and half smiled before turning towards her. "Madam Noelle?" He asked.

"Yes, Mr. Riddle?" She asked him exasperated, her back turned to him.

"I would like to apologize for acting like an idiot. I let my worry for Anna cloud my better judgement." He said looking down at his feet.

"It's been an incredibly tense past three days, Mr. Riddle. I can only imagine what you have been feeling." She said, as she brought me a mending potion.

"I was out the entire weekend?" I asked them, shocked, taking the potion with my hands.

"Basically, plus one more day. It is now Tuesday." Tom explained.

"Oh. Well I am better now. What time is it?" I asked him, my stomach rumbling hungrily.

"It's six in the morning. Professor Dippet said, you should stay here until tomorrow just so we know everything is alright with you." He said.

"No, thank you, I am fine. I'd rather not get behind on school work. Besides I am starving." I said, feeling my stomach begin to grumble painfully under my hand.

"When was the last time you've eaten? Showered maybe?" He asked me, in wonder.

I stared back at him in wonder. Thinking about it now, I hadn't eaten anything since lunch Friday afternoon. Showered since Friday morning and slept well since Monday. That is just putting it lightly but I wouldn't say anything to him.

"Let's see... I haven't showered since Friday morning. Why do I stink?" I asked, looking wide-eyed at him. He chuckled and shook his head 'no'. "and I haven't eaten since lunch time on Friday..." I finished, checking to see if I forgot something.

"So, you didn't eat any dinner after the entire shit fest that Sirius Black caused?" He asked, a scowl forming on his lips before he scoffed and shook his head angrily.

"I did start to but as soon as I did my stomach began to churn, and I got this head splitting headache. I couldn't stand it. It got worse as I reached here. My vision started burning, my body began to ache uncontrollably, I believe that just before I lost consciousness, it hurt so much that after I passed out, I hallucinated or dreamt or whatever. I-I think I saw my parents." I said, sounding confused.

"Really? Then what bloodline are you? Are you a muggle-born, half-blood, or pure-blood?" He asked surprised, confused, eager, and excited at the same time.

I wasn't sure how to feel about his reaction at all. It came between shock and worry.

"Pure-blood. My bloodline, however, is really complex. So much so that I would need to show you it so you understand me. But I cannot do that yet. I have to show you quite a lot. So much so that I don't think it is believable." I said, rubbing my hands together in nervousness.

"What is so complicated that you have to use your gift to tell me?" Tom asked, confused, shocked, and eager. Again, his reaction surprised me.

I sighed and grabbed is hand into both of mine, focusing on thinking solely about when my mother and father explained to my about being the direct and indirect bloodline of each of the houses.

 _"Your grandmother, Sophia May Arile- Mac Laggen, was originally from the Ravenclaw bloodline. She met your grandfather, Ariel Mac Laggen, who happened to be the original heir to Gryffindor. They fell in love and married. Seeing as you are brilliantly intelligent, have a sharp mind, wise beyond your years, creative when need be, clever above else and witty as heck, you are definitely a big part of the Ravenclaw bloodline. Yet you are also daring, courageous, nerving like Gryffindor, and cunning when need be, and resourceful like Slytherin. Last, but not the least you are dedicated to anything and everything you want, you are patient and loyal to those who are loyal to you, and you value working hard just like Hufflepuff."_ The woman said, sitting down on a white pew.

I then focused on my father's explanation:

 _"My mother, Genica Marie Baker, was a part of the Hufflepuff bloodline, not an heir but indirectly in the bloodline if that makes sense. My father, Ariel James Riel, was a part of the Slytherin bloodline indirectly of course. That is why the sorting hat had such a hard time sorting you. You have a trait to most if not all of the houses. Your Aunt Grisha, was born a month before you were, nobody knew you were on the way. We hid you, out of fear and for your safety_." He said, his eyes clouding over, pain reflecting off his eyes.

I dropped his hand, and looked up at him. I felt an unsettling feeling began to make its way up from my stomach to form a ball in my throat. I felt myself begin to get a cold sweat a I braced myself for Tom's reaction. I already knew he would be needing time, that is when he snapped out of it; dropping my hand as if it burned him, abruptly stood from his seat and left without another word to me or a backwards glance.

"Annie?" Madam Noelle said, a guarded expression on her face as she poked her head into the wing.

I looked over to her, tears sliding down my face, as I sniffled, waiting for her to continue.

"Annie, I just spoke to Headmaster Dippet, he said that if you are feeling well enough you can head on out of here and go to your classes, but if you begin to feel any sort of pain, you are to report back here immediately." She said, eyeing me.

"I feel better than I did Friday when I got here. Would it be alright if I used the shower here?" I asked her. She smiled in response and pointed towards the door that was near the exit.

"Would you like me to get your uniform and cloak and have them pressed?" She asked me.

I nodded in response as I stood from the cot. As I made my way towards the bathroom, I felt the soreness of being still for a long period of time hit me. I made into the bathroom, quickly undressed and got into the shower, flashes of hot and cold water hit me before I adjusted the temperature to the right now.

I felt my sore muscles begin to slowly relax as I felt the water run down my body. I slowly washed my hair, then my sore body. I got out quickly, dried myself and slipped on my uniform and cloak. I ringed the water out of my hair, and quickly put it up in a braided fishtail ponytail. I then quickly made my way out of the bathroom with my nightgown, quickly sent it to my room, nobody knew that I knew how to apparat, not even Tom. I plan to keep that secret to myself for as long as possible. It was only half past seven, I quickly left after thanking Madam Noelle for watching over me, as I rushed down to the Great Hall I ran into Grisha and the girls.

"Annie!" Lily screeched as she saw me, pulling me into a tight hug, knocking the wind right out of me.

"Lil... I c-ant...br-breatheee..." I gasped out, hugging her back.

Alice, Lily, Molly and Grisha surrounded me and pulled me into a group hug. I laughed once we let go of each other. Looking and taking in all of their expressions, as I did so. Alice, and Frank who sat next to her, had pleased expression, Lily a relieved one, Molly and Arthur were smirking at me, while Grisha's expression only said she was amused by something behind us.

I turned to see a sheepish looking James, Remus slowly approaching us while Sirius Black trailed behind him, a guarded expression on his face, with a nervous looking Peter Pettigrew, practically trembling from head to toe. I smiled at James and Remus.

"Hi guys! What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" I asked, looking at Molly in question.

"N-no. W-we just wanted to... a-apologize. F-for what S-Sirius did to y-you." James stuttered.

"Really now? Why would you apologize, Jamie? You wouldn't happen to be the one who made him do all of that, would you?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at him.

"No, we just feel bad. We had told him to leave you alone, but he started acting weird and we hadn't seen him since Friday after lunch. Not even in our usual classes." James explained.

"Good to know. Anyways, what's done is done, let the last be the past. We can't change the past but we can hope for a better future." I said, giving them a smile before I turned to go into the Great Hall for breakfast. I walked in and made my way down to sit down on the right side of the table, making sure that I gave my back to the Slytherin table. I heard the group behind me, and sit around me. Arthur had already sat down, waiting for us all.

"Annie? What is going on with, Riddle? He seems to be looking worriedly over at our table. Did you two have a fight or something?" Grisha whispered once she sat down next to me.

"I'll tell you later, when we get to our room." I whispered back, as I began to fill my plate.

"So, what is going on between you and Riddle?" Molly asked, as she sipped her juice.

"Molly, if you want to know you'll have to wait until later in our room..." I said loud enough for her to hear.

"Annie, how are you feeling? I heard you had an accident on Friday and were in the hospital wing all weekend." Violet Brown, a Gryffindor asked, from across the table.

"I am feeling much better now thanks, Vi. Do you happen to know what we did for our classes yesterday?" I asked her, looking back at my plate as I finished my pancakes, and apple juice.

"Um, actually yesterday for most of our classes we just did a review. Transfiguration we just tried to turn a pocket watch into a small mammal, and vice versa. Relax we were all given a small mouse." She said.

"Really? I guess with my studying I can take it easy for a bit, since I have been studying extremely hard since the beginning of this and last year." I said, smiling slightly.

The guys in our group guffawed once and looked back down at their plates.

"I know, maybe we should have like a groups study thing, you know. We can each study our strong point and help each other in the area's we need help in." I suggested.

We all agreed, but since I had all passing grades all if not most of my classes, they all began making fun of me, saying that I could probably help them with my eyes closed.

The day passed rather quickly, we were now in DADA with Professor Merrythought and I was rather tired. My head was beginning to throb again.

Professor Merrythought was explaining what position to get into the correct position for a duel, and some defensive and offensive spells.

"You guys of course should already know some of these since you were thought first and second year. Now, who would like to volunteer?" She asked.

I raised my hand, the dizzy spell coming back again, I unsteadily raised my hand as I tried to stand, "Pr-professor? C-can I please go see M-Madam No-Noelle?" I asked shakily.

"Oh, my dear girl, you look like you've seen a ghost!" She said,

"I resent that." Sir Nicolas said popping his head in from the wall.

"Oh, hush you!" The professor said before she turned toward us.

"Would anyone please care to assist Miss. Riel to the hospital wing? No? Well I guess I'll volunteer one of you then..." She said, her eyes practically popping out of her head.

"Can you walk my dear?" She asked, as I took a deep breath and shook my aching head slowly wincing as I did so.

"Mr. Potter would you mind helping Miss. Riel to the hospital wing?" She asked James who happened to be the one sitting next to me at the moment. He nodded his head in response, stood up from his seat. Somewhere in my peripheral vision I saw Tom's jaw clench, grind his teeth, and clenching his fists.

"I hope you feel better dear. The only thing I ask of you is to study for the upcoming O.W.L.S. I wish you all the best of luck since they're next week." She said, as James and I made our way to the hospital wing.

We were both walking down the corridor that led to the wing, when I suddenly felt like the floor was yanked from beneath me, my knees beginning to feel weak.

"Anna? What's wrong? Can you finish walking down the hall of do you need me to carry you?" I heard James ask me worriedly as I held onto the stone wall.

"Can't walk anymore, James. Everything is starting to spin again. My head really hurting now." I mumbled, suddenly feeling really tired again.

"You weigh less than Remus and Sirius. Don't worry, Annie, I'll get you there soon." He said as he lifted me off the ground and made his way towards the hospital wing. I felt as he practically ran to the wing.

I heard a gasp as we entered into the office of Madam Noelle. I felt as they moved me inside the hospital wing, and set me down on a bed.

"I knew I should have forced her to stay here and rest until the end of the week! Headmaster Dippet will have my head for this. I can't believe she is in here again that is the _third_ time in _two weeks_." Madam Noelle said, disbelievingly.

"Ma'am I don't think she should stay here. I think she should be taken to St. Mungo's Hospital. It could be something really serious that's happening." James said, in a low voice.

"Mr. Potter, I really do think you are right. But how do we get the Headmaster and Professor Dumbledore to agree. It is beyond me. Anyways, please tell your friends that she is in here, just in case she is out for a while again." She said as she dismissed him. I listened as James' footsteps got further and further, then the door closed behind him.

"Annie, I don't know what has been going on with you lately, but I honestly think that you should be in St. Mungo's to get further checked out. A concussion can lead to a coma if not checked properly." She said, as she sat down next to my bed and held my hand.

I lost track of time after that, I let myself sink deeper and deeper into the blackness again. This time I didn't try to fight against it, instead I let myself relax, trying to forget about everything. I didn't know how long I stayed in that condition, but soon after that I began hearing voices again. Only this time, they were near where I was.

I didn't pay attention to what the voices were saying, I suddenly felt my eyes begin to open, and I sat up gasping for air, covered in sweat, so much so I could feel it beading down my forehead.

"Annamarie?" I heard Professor Dumbledore call me. I stared at him unblinkigly, he stood a few feet from the bed I sat on, waiting for him to continue. He walked over to the bed, and stood at the foot of the bed before he continued.

"First thing is first, how are you feeling?" He asked, concern coloring his tone.

"A lot better actually." I said truthfully, looking towards the door, to check what time it is.

"How long has your head been hurting, dear girl?" He asked me.

"The headache started during breakfast, but faded into a little pinprick near the side of my head afterwards. I was feeling alright, right until Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was then that the blinding headache came back. The last thing I remember is James practically carrying me here after I got to dizzy to continue." I explained.

"Ah, yes. Your friend, Mr. Potter, came and told me what had happened after it happened. You had all of your friends worried there for a second." He said, a half smile on his face.

"I feel fine though. I probably should have rested more before going back to class but with the mock O.W.L.S coming up next week I am worried. More than worried about it." I explained.

"From what I know, heard, and have seen. You do need to rest. You are brilliant. Your marks and test scores show so. Rest, my dear, Annamarie, you need more rest than anything else at the moment." He said, patting my hair as he turned and walked out of the room.

"Oh, before I forget. You are to stay here until Thursday, Headmaster Dippet's orders." He said, before he turned completely disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well this turned into a twaddle situation. Now, what in bloody Merlin's beard, am I supposed to do? I am going to miss class for _two_ _days_! I hate this! What in the bloody hell is going on with me?" I grumbled to myself, looking down at my hands before sighing and throwing myself back onto the bed in exasperation.

I felt my eyes begin to burn again, as the salty, bittersweet tears began running down my face. I wanted to take all of the things I did wrong today, and the past week and do the opposite if what I did today. Change everything, clenching my fists around a handful of sheets on the bed. Concentrating and willing the feeling of rejection I felt earlier and hurt to go away.

" _Don't_." A deep voice said, chastisingly.

I blinked astound, looking for the direction the voice had come in. It happened to be by the entrance, there stood Grisha and Seamus, her bloody older brother. He was in the same year as Andromeda Black, Bella and Narcissa's older sister.

"Annie. This is my brother Seamus, he is a dreamer. I am sure you've met before...Whereas I am a seer." She explained, as they made their way towards me.

I nodded, beginning to tremble.

"Not to be rude to you Grish, Seamus but why are you two here?" I asked, trying to control the trembling in my body.

"We're here to keep you company." Seamus muttered dryly, groaning as Grisha elbowed him hard in the ribs.

' _Ouch'_ he mouthed, rubbing his ribs, scowling at the floor.

"Actually, we're both here because I saw you trying to do something rather idiotic." Seamus said, looking at me unwaveringly, as I blushed.

I shook y head to clear it before I cleared my throat trying to change the subject, breathing in deeply before I spoke, keeping my eyes on my lap.

"Have you guys been seeing and dreaming the things I have? Or am I just going insane here?" I asked in wonder, feeling confused before I turned to look at them.

"Not one future can be seen unless it wants to be seen, Anna. Nor can two people dream the same dream unless it needs be." Seamus explained calmly.

"Look, Sophia, I have seen weird things this past week... as I am sure Sea here has been dreaming the same things you have. Or at least similar things" Grisha explained, patting my foot lightly with her hand "I know you are key to keeping the future stable, meaning that if you change something we're all done for. Tom will turn to dark magic, I will end up dead at his hands and Seam will disappear. I don't know where but he disappears." Grisha finished, silencing me with a wave of her hand.

"Sophie, do you really want all of those people who we all care about to die? We can prevent all of this bloodshed, you can. I know you are hurting because if Tom's reaction towards what you showed him, but think of Lily and James, little Harry. Think about your future and your children's future. Do you really want Bellatrix to have a child with Tom in the future instead of you?" Seamus asked, looking disgusted at the thought, and then knowingly at me.

I rolled my eyes, I knew the what was hanging in the balance if I decided to change anything, what was in the future, all of its possibilities.

"With the way he reacted, I might as well just change something. How do I know that he isn't just using me as something, so that he can become the most powerful wizard of all time, of the entire world? What security do we have that he won't just kill me and our offspring when he or if he becomes power hungry? " I asked, falling back on the bed again, pouting at them.

"Quit with theatrics, Anna. You know that boy likes you. I am almost certain that what he feels for you is love. That boy loves you. He's crazy for you. You could tell by the way he worries about you when something happens to you. If was he using you, would he even care if something happened to you?" Seamus argued.

"You didn't see the way he dropped my hand as if it burned him. Or-or How he left without a backwards glance or word uttered. Or how he acts when I ask him too many questions." I argued back, my lower lip trembling at the memory.

"Jeez Annamaria, what did you show him? His death? The dream-slash-trance where you saw your mother and father? Did you even explain your specific bloodline to him?" Seamus asked, after blanking out for a second.

"It's Annamarie or Annie...Actually, I explained... to an extent... I showed it to him. That's probably what freaked him out the most." I informed them, almost shamefully.

"Your full name is Sophia Annamari- _ah_ Riel- MacLaggen." Seamus argued, smirking.

"No, it's Anna _marie_. _Marie_ after my mother. You know _your_ older sister?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest childishly.

"Besides, it's not the first time I show him something. His reaction was a surprise." I muttered.

"Alright Annamari-ah! Now why'd you do that? I was just messing with her!" Seamus complained, rubbing the back of his head where Grisha thwacked him.

"Seriously?! Are you two going to keep arguing or are we going to stop Annie here from dooming us all, if she changes the future." Grisha cut into our argument.

"Let's get a few things straight here. One, my name is Sophia _Annamarie_ Riel- MacLaggen, I will not let anybody change that. Two, if what you and Seamus are saying is true, if I do change the future, and do end up dooming us all. What would it matter? He dies twice. He kills innocent people, any who is willing to fight against him, everyone who is willing to fight along his side either dies or runs like cowards that they are or will be. Harry will be triumphant in the end. " I said, sighing in pain.

"Is that what you meant by all of this? Are you really that scared that you won't be able to save him or why did you decide to change all of this? Annie, what are you hiding?" Grisha finally asked, leaning down to look me in the eye.

I blinked away the tears that began to form in my eyes.

"This. This is what I 've been hiding..." I said, extending my hand towards her and Seamus, before closing my eyes in concentration.

Suddenly all the visions I have had since I arrived at Hogwarts broke free from where I'd hidden them in the contours of my mind.. I felt the energy I had for the past three days, my fingers loosened around Grisha and Sea's hands as I collapsed down onto the bed with exhaustion, breathing heavily. Sweat dewing all over my forehead, cheeks, and chest. The loose strands of my hair that had come loose from my braid, matting onto my face.

"Annie, you do know some of those things didn't happen, right? And that you are saving thousands, upon thousands of people by having this on your shoulders." Seamus said, patting my hand comfortingly.

"You need to stop worrying so much... nothing bad is going to happen." Grisha said firmly.

"Do you honestly think that we would let anything happen to family? How is that even possible? What kind of family would we be if we let that happen to you?" Seamus asked me, rhetorically of course.

I giggled at his antics, "It feels good to finally have someone to call family." I said, smiling up at them.

"It's getting late, we need to go. But we'll be back later... maybe, if not for certain tomorrow. Get some rest Annie Bananie, who knows how much you need it after all the crap you've been through this and last week." Seamus said, patting my feet as they left the wing.

I laughed at his unintentional humor and rolled my eyes at them. Before my eyes began to feel extremely heavy. My last thoughts that night were of what I was going to do for the next two days to occupy myself since I was stuck in this bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Tom's PoV:

" _Your grandmother, Sophia May Arile- MacLaggen, was originally from the Ravenclaw bloodline. She met your grandfather, Ariel Mac Laggen, who happened to be the original heir to Gryffindor. They fell in love and married. Seeing as you are brilliantly intelligent, have a sharp mind, wise beyond your years, creative when need be, clever above else and witty as heck, you are definitely, a big part of the Ravenclaw bloodline. Yet you are also daring, courageous, nerving like Gryffindor, and cunning when need be, and resourceful like Slytherin. Last, but not the least you are dedicated to anything and everything you want, you are patient and loyal to those who are loyal to you, and you value working hard just like Hufflepuff." The woman said, sitting down on a white pew._

He noticed that she was in what looked like King's Cross Station, back in London, the only difference was that it was by far cleaner than the actual station itself. He suddenly felt the grip Anna had around his hand tighten as the vision changed. He began to feel the muscles on his entire body tighten with tension as he watched in awe what he believed to be her parents explain her linage.

' ** _What does this mean? Is there another Heir of Slytherin? How many are there?_** _**He thought he was the only living member of the bloodline that still lived, aside from another male. How is it even possible that there could be more than one heir?!**_ He seethed.

 _"My mother, Genica Marie Baker, was a part of the Hufflepuff bloodline. My father, Ariel James Riel, was a part of the Slytherin bloodline . That is why the sorting hat had such a hard time sorting you. You have a trait to most if not all of the houses. Your Aunt Grisha, was born a month before you were, nobody knew you were on the way. We hid you, out of fear and for your safety." He said, his eyes clouding over, pain reflecting off his eyes._

Tom didn't know how to react, he realized that if he had never met Anna that all the bitterness, rage, and hatred he was feeling when he first got here was gone, and that there would probably be more than a few deaths here already at his hands. Out of compassion, he did the only thing that he could in order not to hurt her feeling, he dropped her hand slowly onto her lap, stood from his seat and left the room biting his tongue so hard he tasted the metallic salty taste of blood, without another word or backward glance to the girl, who had been there for him when no else wanted to be.

(Right after Annamarie showed him what she saw).

 **Back in Slytherin Common Room** :

Tom paced the length of the room, back and forth. He knew people were beginning to watch him, he however failed to care, or see the point in that. He hadn't realized that Anna's extra abilities were that strong; she, herself had told him about them their third year after she passed out suddenly in the courtyard on the way to one of the classes they shared.

That was the moment he realized what emotions truly existed aside from the anger he felt towards his mother, bitterness resentment towards his worthless scum of a father, and pain of being left alone all these years. For the first time in his life he felt fear, when he saw her drop to the ground like a sack; her face clammy and her pale skin.

Yet here he was feeling those emotions once more, and it angered him. _She was an heir to all of the bloodlines here!_ _How in the Merlin's bloody beard is that even possible?!_ He thought, continuing his pacing.

Anger that had been bottled up inside of him was beginning to emerge once more. He couldn't let it seep out, he wouldn't lose control over this. He had to be very careful until his emotions settled down. Distancing himself from everyone and everything as much as possible. Until he met her. She had managed to turn his world upside down with just one smile thrown his way. He shook his head in annoyed amusement as he made his way towards the boys' dormitories.

Tom proceeded to do so the next couple of weeks leading up to the O.W.L.S. He ate only a small amount of food, enough to have energy to get through the day, and complete his studies. He began studying more in the library, Slytherin common room, or his dormitory. The only times he would see Anna was in the classes they shared, other than that he had succeeded in distancing himself and keeping his emotions at bay.

Everything seemed to be going great until, a week after they took the mock O.W.L.S. much to his chagrined, the sixth year boy in Ravenclaw, confronted him about what had transpired between Anna and him the day before.

"Riddle." The elder boy called.

"MacLaggen." He replied uninterested as his 'friends' stopped flanking him.

"I need a word with you." The lanky, elder boy said through tight lips.

"I'm listening." He replied disinterested, leaning against the stone wall lazily.

"Look I realize you probably need time to process everything you found out yesterday. But would it have killed you to at least say something to her? You left her in pieces last night. You know, for having the highest mark in your year, you're rather daft." Ravenclaw said, scowling down at him.

"What are you talking about MacLaggen?" Tom asked him, confused.

He was sure that we he left Anna, he left without saying anything that he'd regret, as quickly as possible...

 ** _Bloody hell!_** He thought slamming his hands flat against the stone wall, as he realized how his actions must've looked to her.

"Looks like you're not as daft as I thought before." MacLaggen retorted, shaking his head. "Word of advise, if you ever want to go near her again. I advise you to think before you do anything. I'm warning you now, if I ever hear that you made my niece cry again I'll make sure you know what pain is. So if I were you I'd stay away from her all together." He said, slamming him against the wall, causing his head to snap back.

Before Tom, or any of the guys surrounding him, could do anything the Ravenclaw had already disappeared down the hall and into his class. Leaving Tom glaring in the boy's direction.

"Riddle, are you alright?" Dolohov asked.

"I'm fine. Go away." He commanded, walking away towards his next class, conspicuously rubbing the back of his aching head.


	8. Chapter 8

Annamarie's POV:

My new-found talents were something I decided I would be keeping as a secret from everybody. I tried practicing some more soon after I discovered them, I was now an empath, a little more than that actually, I could make people experience pain, give or take it away, just like any other emotion, give it to them or numb them completely. I experimented with it, that entire night right up until I fell asleep. There were more things I discovered I could do but I had yet to control and dominate them.

Come Thursday morning, I was awake at the crack of dawn. I got out of bed as slowly as I possibly could, noting it was still too early to be up. Either way, I made my way to the bathrooms connected to the hospital wing. Only to realized it was around four in the morning. The sun was barely peaking onto the darkened midnight blue sky.

I slowly filled the bathtub that was in one of the secluded sections of the bathroom, shed my clothes, and slowly sunk into the warm water. I sat there slowly letting the warm water begin to relax, after a few minutes of just sitting there I slid underwater. Seeing as I had almost five hours before classes began. I washed my hair slowly, then scrubbed the grime of the last couple of days off my body.

I got out of the bath when the water began to turn cold and my fingers began to get wrinkly. For once, I took the time to dress in my uniform, I did a simple spell to dry my hair and style in carefully placed ringlets. I smiled at myself in the mirror, and placed a flowered headband. Taking my time to do and undo my red and golden tie around my neck before making my way out of the lavatories.

I quickly performed a minor spell on my nightwear to get it to go back to the dormitories. Then proceeding to quietly exited the wing and slowly make my way towards Black Lake, pulling the hood of my cloak over my head as I entered the woods. Slowly let my senses take over, my hearing heightened, my eye sight as well... When I finally reached the lake, I let my senses take over. I reveled at the beauty before me, everything seemed to expand as the light began to hit everything, making it shine in a new light.

I sat there on the ground for almost an hour, maybe more, before I realized that breakfast was half way over, and I would be late to my classes if I didn't hurry back to school. I lowered my hood as soon as I was back on school grounds, making my way towards the Great Hall to get a quick snack. When I entered the Great Hall, and quickly made my way towards the Gryffindor table, sitting down next to James and Lily, who were having a heated discussion over an unknown topic.

"Now you know why we can't do that. To do that it would be like-" Lily was saying before she spotted me.

"Anna, it's nice to see you. How are you? How you are feeling?" Lily babbled, worried.

"I'm fine Lil. I feel great actually. Better than good, slightly better than better." I replied, keeping my eyes on the table as I grabbed a small sandwich and filled my goblet with juice.

"Not hungry?" James inquired, eyeing my plate.

"Not really, but I want to avoid going back to Madam Noelle, if possible. If you ask me I've been there too many times these past few weeks. I should at least give her a break from me and my pretty face." I quipped, smirking as I finished the food on my plate.

"Eat." Lily ordered, putting two pieces of toast on my plate, sliding the butter and jam towards me.

I rolled my eyes at her and James, but ate it none the less. Molly and Alice suddenly realized I was sitting next to Lily and James, and began to squeal when they saw me. Remus hid behind his goblet to hide his chuckle, ended up choking on his pumpkin juice as he laughed. I mock scowled at him, before I started laughed too.

Before any of them could ask any questions, we realized the it was eight forty-five. We quickly got up and made our way to the first class that began that day. Sadly, for me it was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Merrythought. I grumbled under my breath remembering that I didn't bring any of my books or supplied and had to go get them. I was about to turn around when Grisha appeared in before me, extending a hand to give me a leather bag.

"It's enchanted. It has all of your supplies, all of your books, quills, ink and parchment." She said smiling as she made her way to her first class.

"Thank you." I called back after her, surprised.

When I entered the room, I made my way towards the empty seat next to Remus. I sat down, without looking around, pulled out some parchment, my ink bottle, and my quill. I had a quick flash of the future. We'd be dueling today, much to my dismay. Merrythought chose to make an appearance in that moment, she slowly made her way to the front of the class; a smile appearing on her aged, leathery face.

"Good morning class. I hope you are all having a wonderful day on this glorious morning. If you're not, well, it's the beginning of the day. Any ways, today we will be dueling. I've taken the liberty to choose your partners today. Without further a due, let us begin." She said enthusiastically.

I quickly shoved everything back into my bag, exasperated. As soon as I closed my bag, the professor flicked her wrists and the desks and chairs disappeared into thin air.

"Now... for the pairs." She began as she slid on her thick square spectacles onto her withered button nose. Humming to herself as she slowly scanned the parchment with the list.

"Severus Snape and James Potter."

"Lily Evans and Violet Brown."

"Grisha MacLaggen and Sirius Black"

"Remus Lupin and Evangeline Monteiro."

"Annamarie Riel and... da, da, da, da ah, here we are. Tom Riddle." She said, smiling in accomplishment.

She continued to go through the list as I shrunk my bag with a spell before I slid it into my cloak. I looked at Remus, begging for his help. He shook his head at me sadly, before he paired up with the person he was told to.

"Come, come! Get paired up and get ready. Hurry up now!" She said impatiently.

I sighed, scowling at the floor as I made my way towards Tom, who was looking at me with amusement. I didn't look up at him, I simply got in the dueling position, and waited for Professor Merrythought to begin.

"I want you to use the spells we've been learning in class. No Unforgivables allowed. Ready? At the count of 3..."

"2..."

"1..." She said excitedly, clapping her hands.

I looked up at Tom, to meet his gaze. I took him in, noticing his expressionless face, and eyes that held no emotion whatsoever. I shook my head trying to erase all the emotions I felt at the moment as my eyes landed on his, then without realizing it I numbed myself once more.

Tom threw a sly smirk at me, before we began.

"Expelliarmus!" He called smirking at me, around the room spells began flying in different directions.

I dodged it and looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. Shook my head in disbelief. Wandless magic is rare for fifth years to do, luckily for me I was good at it, the unfortunate part was that so was Tom. I thought of the jelly jinx and shot at him.

He dodged in response and said another one as his eyes narrowed.

" _Stupefy_!" He called, growing agitated.

I quickly moved my hand and produced a shield before me as the curse bounced. Shaking my head again I thought of a different spell and shot at him. He narrowed his eyes at me as he shot another spell this time a silent one. I realized he was beginning to get frustrated. I shot a binding spell at him which hit the shield he produced wordlessly. Spells began flying one after the other, as we began our frustration began to increase, as was his anger. Finally, after what seemed like years, he shot a binding spell which bounced off my shield and ended up hitting the back of the unexpected Professor. I felt myself begin to lose control of my anger as he shot again and I shot back.

" _Expelliarmus_!" I yelled waving my wand.

He deflected it easily, shooting a cool smirk at me, before he shot the same spell at me. We sent, dodged and deflected spell after spell, when suddenly,

"Alright that's enough! Great job students. Some of you need to work of your deflecting skills but all of you did great." Merrythought said, as James unbound her.

I felt as all the anger I felt begin to seep out in a wave. I felt as if it was almost consuming me. I quickly realized this and shot out calm waves at everyone in the room, before things got out of hand.

"Ok...well, there's only five minutes left in the class so you can all leave early." She said, bringing all the tables and chairs back to their normal places.

I quickly slid my wand back into my cloak, and left the room without another glance. I moved quickly and swiftly as I left making my way through the corridors, uncontrollable anger coursing through my veins. I needed to get out of there before something bad happened. I walked mindlessly through the corridors until I reached an exit near the clock tower. I quickly headed down the steep hill, towards the shed that was abandoned at the bottom, near the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

I entered the shed quickly locking the door behind me, using wandless magic. I looked over at the soot covered chimney and sent a spark to set it alight. As I sat down I felt the frustration and anger begin to bubble once more. This time I let it. The surge of anger mixed in with all of the other emotions, hit full front and force, knocking me off my feet for a moment.

I felt my eyes begin to lose sight of the present time as everything around me began to move in a circular motion around me. My hair moved as if there was static in the room, my body began to move on its own accord, suddenly the floor beneath my feet disappeared. Hot surges of heat pulsed through my body and made me gasp, choking me. The anger was so powerful, my hands began to pulsate. As I began taking slow breathes trying to let my body relax. It took minutes before the anger cooled and the heat still running through my veins died out.

It took time but when I did relax, I gasped shocked at how the shack now looked, and I realized I had done that. I could only hope i never got angry again, for the damage could be unthinkable. The small wooden table that stood in the middle of the room, was now overturned. The chairs and everything else within the dingy room, was now either broken or ripped apart. I shook my head in disbelief, flicked my wrist and mended everything before unlocking the door and heading to Divination.

I barely made it to Divination's class. Everyone was already seated when I walked into the room; the professor had begun to give instructions and was passing out the glass spheres we usually worked with. Which unfortunately, only left two options for me:

One, beside Tom and one of his friends Rodolphus Lestrange.

Or

Two, with Narcissa and Bellatrix Black. I chose the latter, knowing I didn't have full grip on my anger to sit next to Tom and his friends.

"Marie, why are you late? _You're_ never late." Bellatrix wondered, leaning closer. Her face full of curiosity, as if I was about to reveal a big secret.

"Ugh. I had... A matter to take care of. I am here now, though." I answered back, keeping my face expressionless.

"Were you with Riddle? He was late too." Cissy asked, eyeing Tom and nodding her head once before turning back to us.

"No." I answered quickly, sighing before rushing to continue. "I know I've never done this but I ask this of both you. Don't not mention his name or anything to do with him, right now. It'll just piss me off. I don't want to get mad. Not right now." I muttered, trying not to growl at them.

"What did he do now? Do you need me to hex him?" Bellatrix offered naively, smiling almost giddily at the thought of hexing someone.

 _If only she knew._ I thought, as I smirked at her, shaking my head in response, as the professor quietly handed out the transparent glass spheres.

"The seats you are in now will be the seats you will have for the rest of the term. Unless I say so. Now, on with the lesson. The person starting is on the right. Begin." She said, placing the glass sphere on the stand that was located in the middle of the table.

Unfortunately, it was me, I had to open my mind and focus; knowing the difficulty to this task would have on me. I closed my eyes in deep concentration, waiting before I began to hear a distorted voice speak:

 _Where dark and light collide_

 _There betrayal lies._

 _Two hearts become one,_

 _and two lives once friends shall become foes_

 _Blood of innocent will be shed_

 _Wars shall begin_

 _Unless she who has power_

 _Can decide who lives._

 _Love will turn to hate_

 _Bitterness shall make its return._

 _As he who seeks power shall come alight,_

 _And who he loves greed will fall under the hands of_

 _she who once showed mercy._

 _Of those who once were saved_

 _The betrayal lays, unexpected betrayal_

 _Don't run for he who seeks shall find._

 _None good nor evil can prevail unless she_

 _who has power makes the ultimate sacrifice._

I quickly scribbled down the prophecy on a piece of parchment quickly, and looked over to Cissy, raising my eyebrow at her. Bellatrix had her eyebrows scrunched in disgust, a deep scowl set on her pouted lips. I smiled at her as I felt something warm trickle down my nose.

"Annie, are you alright?" She asked me concerned.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired and haven't been sleeping well. Let's get back to the assignment." I said, wiping my nose with the back of my hand. I knew it was blood, yet it felt more like water as it ran down onto my upper lip.

"Did you hear the prophecy I got?" I asked them, trying to change the subject. Cissy shook her head in response and Bellatrix pouted.

"How is it you got almost a full half page of parchment whereas, Cissy only got no more than a sentence or two? I did too." She inquired.

"I guess I am more important than you." I suggested grinning at her.

She rolled her eyes at me as she looked at the sphere in concentration.

 _Lives entwined shall cease to exist if one is cut short._

She raised her eyebrow in confusion and scribbled down the prophecy quickly.

"Marie did you hear that one?" She asked me

"Yes, yes I did." I said as I stared down at her prophecy written on my paper.

"Care to enlighten little old me?" She cooed at me, trying to bat her eyelashes at me mockingly, before she went back to pouting.

"It means that someone that you've known all your life, not counting family- if either of you die the other one will die too. By that I don't think literally, I think it'll be like living while you feel as if you're dead. Everything that once mattered will cease to exist. It won't be a life worth living, sort of like living a life already dead. You're not really living, but you're not really dying either. " I explained as Cissy looked down at her parchment.

"Would you mind explaining mine?" She asked timidly.

I nodded as she looked once more at the sphere, the blue mist swirled again.

 _Life will come where death once took place_

 _Love will fill what pain of a place once left empty._

 _A new generation shall rise,_

 _Leaving the existent one on the ground._

 _Not one can live without the other._

I looked stunned down at the parchment paper, an eyebrow raised. Trying to decipher what the two rows of words mean.

"I think it means that you care about someone will die, but you will give birth afterwards. The rest of it is sort of confusing for me. I'm not sure what it means. If you let me I'll try to decipher it later." I suggested.

"What about yours?" She asked me, eyeing the parchment on the table.

"it's more complicated than both of yours." I said, shrugging, as soon as I said that both of them leaned over and looked at it confused.

" _Where dark and light collide_

 _There betrayal lies._ " Beatrix read out loud confusion on her face.

A few heads began to turn towards us, as she continued to read it. I shook my head at her signaling her to stop, but she ignored me either way.

" _Two hearts become one,_

 _and two lives once friends become foes_

 _Blood of innocent will shed_

 _Wars shall begin_

 _Unless she who has power_

 _Can decide who lives._

 _Love will turn to hate_

 _Bitterness shall make its return._

 _As he who seeks power_

 _He will fall under the hands of_

 _she who once showed mercy..?!"_ She exclaimed excitedly.

"What exactly is this thing talking about? I wonder who it is referring to." She muttered as she looked up to meet my serious gaze. She cackled at my expression and continued reading.

" _Of those who once were saved_

 _The betrayal lays, unexpected betrayal_

 _Don't run for he who seeks shall find_?" Bellatrix read out loud.

It attracted the classes attention, including Tom's, who lifted an eyebrow at me in question. I deliberately ignored him looking down to hid in my hair.

I quickly reached over the table, snatching the parchment out her hands before she read the last sentence out loud, safely putting it in my pocket.

"Miss. Riel, you have the sight! Marvelous!" The professor squealed, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Wow. This is something serious. Do you know who it could possibly be talking about?" She asked me as she scanned the prophecy.

"I do. But I figured I should talk to Professor Dumbledore or Headmaster Dippet." I said not allowing myself to make eye contact with anyone in the room.

"Good. Oh?! Class I almost forgot. Next class we will be reading tea leaves. Class dismissed." She exclaimed excitedly as the class all groaned.

I quickly put everything away in my bag, including the prophecy, got up and left the room. Making my way quickly down the stone steps and leaving everyone behind me. I was only third hour, which I had Potions Making class. With Slughorn. Meaning yet another class that I shared with the House of Slytherin, and Tom. I groaned internally when I realized that I had gotten to the class fifteen minutes earlier.

"Marie!" Bellatrix called happily, as she practically skipped towards me, her curls bouncing around her like a dark halo.

"Bella, what's going on? Where is Cissy and Lucius?" I asked raising my eyebrow at her.

"Oh, Cissy forgot her Potions book back in the dorms. Lucius left with Tom and the brainless duo to do something that they needed to do." She explained, annoyed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Anyways, what is this I hear about you having 'the sight'? What does that even mean? Is old Wickham finally cracked her goblet?" Bellatrix mocked, cackling again.

"No actually, she hasn't. Look I need you to round everybody up, and I don't mean 'everybody' everybody. I mean Cissy, you and your sister, Dromeda... I'm going to do something out by the lake later and I need your specific help, Cissy is the only one that will calm me down." I said, quickly making sure no other soul heard.

"Marie, is something wrong? You know you can trust me." She said worriedly, taking a step towards me.

"No. Though I do think that I was sorted in the wrong house now that I am thinking about it..." I muttered, more to myself than her.

"Very well, if that is what you wish. What will I tell the others though? Tom and you may not be speaking but he always has a way of knowing things, he'll be infuriated when he finds out." Bella complained, scowling at the ground.

"He _won't_ find out, even if he does. He won't do anything." I promised.

"Are you sure because I heard from someone... that he has a way of finding things out. I don't know about you but I'd rather not be a victim of the Cruciatus curse, especially coming from him." She grumbled.

"Do as I tell you and nothing will happen." I commanded her, feeling begin to anger bubble.

Her eyes widened for a moment, before a gleam caught her eyes, a cruel smile forming on her lips before she cackled again, bowing before me in a mockingly manner.

"Yes, _my_ _Lady_." She mocked, bowing down before me mockingly.

"You know, I don't know about you but honestly you would make a great Dark Lady in my opinion. You seem to be more powerful than Riddle if I do say so myself." She continued, chortling and ignoring my warnings.

I gave her the evil eye, quickly throwing a curse at her silently as I flicked my wrist. She fell to the floor in a heap, eyes rolling back into her head, as she withered in pain in silence; her face contorting in pain but her lip clamped shut. I flicked my wrist once more, watching as her writhing stopped, she quickly blinked twice before she sat down then stood from the ground.

"Are we clear on what you have to do Bella?" I asked her sweetly, smiling innocently, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Wow... I-I mean yes, my Lady, right away." She replied, smiling again, this time the gleam flashing again.

"Great. We'll meet down by the lake after dinner. With leisure on, who knows how long we'll have it, right now." I said, smiling slyly at her again.

The door to the class from suddenly flashed open, meaning class was about to start, and yet only a couple of us seemed to be here. Slughorn wasn't in sight as we made our way into the room. Bellatrix quickly walked, or rather limped stiffly, to her seat in the second row. I went and sat on the seat next to hers. Cissy, always sat on the other side either way.

After five minutes, more students began filing in. Soon after that the class was practically full. Cissy came running in right before she plopped down on her seat, huffing in anger as she dropped her bag on the desk.

I raised my eyebrow at her in question, to which she replied with a huff, an eye roll, and a head shake. I could hear her muttering under here breath. Before the Professor appeared, stopping me from questioning her more.

"Who's stuck a wand up your ar-" She whispered to Bella, who snorted in response but stayed otherwise quiet for once.

"Ah, good afternoon class, I trust you are having a wonderful day. If not well, let's just say it'll get better. Today we will be making..." He paused for dramatic effect. "What is known as Draught of the Living Dead. Anybody care to elaborate on what this causes and what key ingredient is used." He asked, slowly pacing in the front of the class.

I raised my hand up, along with three other people.

"Draught of the Living Death is an extremely powerful sleeping draught. It sends the drinker into a deathlike sleep. It's a rather advanced and difficult potion to brew. " I answered.

"Splendid! Miss. Riel, ten points to Gryffindor." He said moving on. With a wave of he wand the standard sized cauldrons were placed carefully placed on the working stations.

"You'll be working in partners today. The first two pairs that finish first, get to leave class early and are excused from any work for the rest of this week." He said smiling as he pushed his spectacles onto his nose.

"Bellatrix, you'll be working with Annamarie, so go on and sit together. As I call your names go ahead and begin gathering your supplies, there are boxes in the storage closet already pre-packed with the ingredients. On the side table." He said as he continued on with the list.

Bellatrix quickly went to get the box and came back with the key ingredients. I thanked her and divided the work as we began. She quickly diced anything that needed dicing and crushed anything that needed crushing. I slowly added the ingredients according to its instructions. We were half way through brewing the potion when it began to turn a pale lilac color, bubbling. I stirred clockwise and counter clockwise, simply adding the correct amount of the rest of the ingredients , and stirring it when need be.

I noticed Cissy was paired up with Lucius. They looked to be having difficulty, seeing as their potion began to turn green and over bubble.

"Well done Miss Riel, Miss. Black. I believe you two will be leaving early today. Along with m'boy Tom and Mr. Lestrange, over there." He said pointing at me as he tested our potions.

He simply took a dropper and put a drop on a small beetle's back. It automatically stopped moving on his hand. Bellatrix giggled in delight, clapping her hands quickly before settling down. When the professor turned his back I quickly grabbed two small flasks from my bag and filled them up before I slowly put them back into my bag.

When there was only fifteen minutes left in class he let everybody go. I winked at Bellatrix as we left the room quietly giggling. It took us a moment to realize that we had a free hour and a half next class, so we smiled and waited for Cissy to come out of class.

"Cissy!" Bellatrix called excitedly.

I looked at her sternly, willing her to be quiet. Narcissa quickly made her way towards us, Lucius trailing behind her, along with Rodolphus and Tom. I rolled my eyes as she approached before smiling at her.

"Cissy, I need you to come with me. Now." I said, urgency clear in my voice.

She looked shocked at me, and then looked as Bella bounced on the balls of her feet. She raised an eyebrow at her in response and looked back at me again.

"Alright. What for, is- is something wrong, Annie?" She asked me worriedly.

I shook my head at her before looking at the guys who stood a couple of feet away. I looked over at Bella and inclined my head at her.

"Bella go tell the boys to that we'll see them next class... maybe after lunch." I instructed lightly.

She nodded excitedly, and skipped to tell them what I said.

"What is this about?" Cissy asked me, as Bellatrix pranced her way over to the boys.

I quickly shielded her mind and smiled lightly at her before I answered, turning my back towards them, "I need to do something I discovered two days ago, I can't be alone because it could be dangerous for me, so I need your help. Yours and Bella's." I said, smiling lightly.

She nodded, "What about Meda? Do you need her there too? She's more practiced than us." She suggested.

I quickly shook my head at her and waited for Bellatrix to come back. Realizing we had a good thirty minutes free and Andromeda was probably still in class.

I looked over Cissy's shoulder, and watched as all three males stubbornly began to walk towards us before Bellatrix stepped in their path, shaking her head wildly. I heard her skip back with a scowl etched on her face. I raised my eyebrow at her, silently asking her to deliberate what had happened.

"I have a strong feeling they are going to follow us. We need to figure out how to lose them and loose them fast." She said, scowling again.

I let out a short laugh before I shook my head at her. "They can follow all they want. But don't worry once we walk into the woods we'll lose them." I said confidently.

They both nodded at me and smiled as I lead them down the corridors, and down the path towards the Forbidden Forest. I slowly pulled my hood on as I walked into the forest, the girls following suit. As I walked the path towards Black Lake I began to feel the drawer that I stored every emotion I had stored previously rattle violently with each step I took, I felt as the anger I felt earlier escaped.

"Bellatrix, Cissy, I need you two to promise that no matter what happens, you won't tell anyone..." I said urgency beginning to creep into my voice.

"Not even Riddle?" Bella asked curiously.

" _Especially_ not him, Bella." I ground out, as my senses heightened. I could hear the smaller animals moving.

We reached the lake quickly. I looked over at them and handed my bag to Cissy. I began walking farther away from them, as soon as I was far enough from them I let the drawer fly open. Every emotion I felt began to emerge, I felt as if I was drowning, suddenly as if everything had cleared the anger returned, stronger than before. I felt as the very damp ground disappeared from beneath my feet, my body surged with energy and I felt as my fingertips began to heat up.

I let everything out as it almost threatened to suffocate me. I lost track of time, when I felt the energy in my body begin to wane I locked the emotions back in, this I shoved them in a box, before I locked them away. With a final strike into the sky, the energy turning to thunder, I felt as my body collapsed onto the damp ground with a sound that varied from a slosh to a thump.

"Marie, are you alright! Cissy, look at her, she's pale!" Bellatrix exclaimed, as I tried to shake the vertigo out of my clouded mind, and tried to control the trembling in my body..

"I'm fine, Bellatrix, just tired." I mumbled breathlessly.

"It's a good thing that Lunch is almost here. You look pale! More than usual, for Merlin's sake! How the bloody hell did you do that?" Bellatrix asked shocked, as she used a spell to clean my dirty cloak.

"Anna, here, drink this. It's a potion to give you energy. You'll feel better enough to walk back to school and get some food in your stomach. You could've just told us you discovered you had an extra ability in wandless magic." Cissy said, removing the cork and putting the phial on my lips.

"Ugh. That's repulsive. But it helped so thank you, Cissy." I said, gagging as the taste stayed in my throat.

Bellatrix shook her head in amusement, as she put my arm around her shoulders and began walking towards the school, carrying most of my weight. Narcissa quietly followed us, carrying our bags behind us silently.

We had just entered the Great Hall, Bellatrix quickly lead me to the Gryffindor table, and helped me sit down; as she did so I heard someone inhale sharply and another person somewhere on the table gasp shocked.

"What did you do to my niece, Black?!" Grish growled, looking at me worriedly.

"Nothing, nothing." She said, cackling as if she just heard the best joke of all time, before clearing her throat . "I was simply helping her get here. She collapsed in one of the hall ways on the way here. From what she told me she's had a pretty rough day, so make her eat because she hasn't eaten anything but a few pieces of fruit and toast since _this_ _morning_." Bellatrix cackled loudly before she spoke again, eyeing me warily the entire time.

"You don't do anything without an ulterior motive, Black. So, what did you do to her?" Grisha repeated once more.

"I actually like your _niece_ , MacLaggen. I don't need a motive to help _her_." Bella said, her eyes never leaving me.

I rolled my eyes at all of them as I slowly sat down, as gingerly as possible.

"I told you to eat more, Annie, why don't you ever listen when someone is telling you to do something? Do you see what happens when you don't listen to your friends?" Lily scolded from across the table.

"Oh, come off it. So, I dooped. It's okay, I am just a little tired out from lack of sleep. Grish, Bella was nice enough to help me. Quit being so darn rude to her." I said, sighing tiredly.

"I think this has more to do with Riddle then you are letting us know." Grisha said frankly.

Bella winked at me before she skipped back merrily to the Slytherin table where I was met with Tom's worried glance. I shook my head in response and looked down, grabbing my head to keep it from hurting, my entire body ached from the fall earlier.

Who knew falling splat on the ground would hurt ones body so much?

The moment the food appeared in the middle of the table, Lily began piling food on my plate until James stopped her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Lil, will you cool it with the food? Otherwise, she's going to end up back in the hospital wing with food overload, and a bad case of indigestion. We're trying to _keep_ her _away_ from any comas not induce her into one..." He jabbed lightly.

While this was happening, I managed to put some of the food back. I kept the chicken pot pie, a dinner roll, and some steamed veggies covered in butter. I began eating quietly, and quickly. Feeling myself recover my strength as I finished the food on my plate and grabbed a pumpkin pasty from one of the dessert trays.

"You look better." Grisha commented, smiling at me.

I nodded in response, willing the headache to cease, keeping my eyes on the table. All the while ignoring all of the chat that was going on around me, blankly staring at the table. I could feel her stare boring into the side of my face, causing me to turn to look at her in return with curiosity.

"Alright, you don't stare unless you have something to say. Out with it then." I demanded, trying not to roll my eyes.

"Seamus had a chat with Riddle earlier today." Grisha whispered, not looking at me.

"What-what did he tell him?" I asked, swallowing around the heat I felt in my throat.

"Nothing that he didn't need to." She replied coolly.

I felt as my left eye began to twitch slightly, both of my eyes beginning to narrow, without meaning to my goblet burst, sending pumpkin juice and goblet pieces flying everywhere, I am pretty sure a piece conking a girl from Ravenclaw on the head. Yet I didn't feel the need to apologize or turn to check if she was alright.

"What in Merlin's name is going on with you?! First you are always passing out, and now you are acting really strange, we hardly see you except for class time. Now you are hanging out less and less with us and more and more with the Slytherins. Annie, you know you can trust us. We're your family, family always looks out for one another." Grisha said.

"I'm fine, I just want a break. On everything. I want to be a bit reckless." I lied, sighing as I began to feel guilt seep in to my conscience.

"Are you sure it's not something else?" She asked me, eyeing me warily.

I quickly shook my head in response and stood from the table pulling my bag along with me and began walking away briskly...


	9. Chapter 9

When I began walking towards the next class that I had, which happened to be Transfiguration, with Professor Albus Dumbledore. Then I had Charms with Professor Minerva McGonagall.

Bellatrix, Cissy, and their older sister Andromeda caught up to me soon after I headed out of the Great Hall. I was headed to the library when I heard one of them call after me as I turned the corner of the end of the hall, where the library is located.

As soon as I got to the library I made my way towards the herbology section. Then proceeded to go to the restricted section, grabbed the book I was looking for and dropped it in my cloak pocket. Walking back out just as briskly.

The three sisters caught up with me as I exited the library, causing me to stop where I stood.

"Annie, we've been looking for you for over twenty minutes." She began before blinking confused, tilting her head to the side as I stared back unblinkingly at her.

"Did-did you notice that your hair now has a silver flecks all over it?" Cissy asked shocked, blinking at the side of my head.

"Yes, I also have a forest green or emerald one that I've concealed for a while now." I explained, running my fingers through my hair. "The emerald one was easy to conceal, sadly I don't think the silver one will be concealed so easily." I added, looking down into my bag.

"My Lady, I-I think we should tell Riddle of this before he gets suspicious. I heard from Snape that he's been asking around for information of you." Bellatrix whispered.

"No..., no, n-not yet." I alleged harshly, before breathing in, "No, we-we can't... it-it isn't the time, just yet." I muttered this time through tight lips.

"Annie a-are you sure this won't put your life in any type of danger?" Cissy asked, hinting.

"I'm trying to _see_ , from what I got there are many outcomes, so many that I still can't be sure. There are too many obstacles that are clouding everything, so much so that my head has been throbbing and my nose bleeds sometimes when I get any type of vision." I explained.

"Well, Annie, please be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you. You're like another sister. I'll see you ladies after class tonight, alright?" Andromeda said, hugging me tightly as she passed by and went to class.

"Yes, she's the awesome sister I've always wanted." Bellatrix muttered, or tried to.

I smirked at her, shaking my head in amusement before I spoke to them again. My eyes flashing blankly for a second before I saw I clear image.

"Change of plans, ladies. Round up everyone at the lake. Tonight, the plans begin. Make sure _everyone_ is there." I said as we walked over to Transfiguration.

When we walked into the room, Professor Dumbledore was already waiting in the front of the room expectantly. We sat on the third row near the back, soon after other students began filing in briskly.

Tom and his 'minions', as I liked to called them walked in, taking the entire last row.

"Good afternoon students. I trust you are all having a good day today." Dumbledore began, as he paced in front of the class. "Today you will attempt to turn your quill pens into a bird of your choice. It may take a couple of tries but I believe you can do it. This should be a review." He said offhandedly.

Then he proceeded to instruct us, telling us the incantation and the motion to move our wrist as he did so. I watched in awe as he turned his pen turned into a beautiful fiery red Phoenix, watching as it flew around the room, mesmerized. I watched him not even bothering to blink. Once he was done with the demonstration he let us have a go.

Three students managed to turn their desks into pigs for a second before they turned back into the wooden tables, another student's spell backfired and they ended up getting themselves turned into primates, black and white colobus' to be precise.

Bellatrix and I tried to hide our giggles as we watched all the ruckus happen around us. Even Narcissa was giggling with us, after a while we began laughing so hard that our sides began to ache. By the time our turns came to turn our pens into birds, we did it on our first try, still trying to stop the giggles.

I turned mine into the perfect replica of a wide-eyed owl. Bellatrix's was a black raven, and Cissy's a small Robin.

Come the end of the class, we could hardly stand. It was rather refreshing to laugh without a care in the world.

I still felt as if something was bubbling and about to be blown. I couldn't help wondering what was going to happen next was we walked to our next class.

I felt drained, mentally and physically as we reached the end of the day. It was right before dinner, and I was making my way towards the library having already read the book I borrowed earlier. Things began to make more sense as I read through it and deciphered the prophecy I had gotten earlier.

I had managed to get through half of it before I was interrupted. A shadow suddenly appearing at the end of the table, blocking the light that I was using to read and write. My hand clutched the parchment the prophecy was written on tightly. I was met with the pair of emerald jewel-like eyes that I had worked so hard this week to forget about.

Tom stood on the opposite side of the table, a skeptical expression etched on his handsome face. I began feeling the same ache in my chest as I stared back wordlessly.

I quickly looked back down at the book I was reading on Divination: Deciphering the Future. Continuing to make notes on the parchment of the prophesy.

 **Where dark and light collide** ( _Two people of complete opposites_ )

 **There betrayal lies.** ( _One shall betray the other_ )

 **Two hearts become one,** ( _They fall in love_ )

 _ **and two lives once friends become foes**_ ( _Chaos shall ensue, friends won't agree on the pair being together_ )

 **Blood of innocent will shed** ( _People will die, innocent people_ )

 **Wars shall begin**

 **Unless she who has power**

 **Can decide who lives**. ( _Someone with great power, must decide whether she wants to be good or bad to prevent war_.)

 **Love will turn to hate**

 **Bitterness shall make its return.**

 **As he who seeks power will come to** **alight** ( _Person seeking power shall be revealed.)_

 **He will fall under the hands of**

 **she who once showed mercy**. ( _The same person who saved the other now must decide whether the other person gets to live.)_

 **Of those who once were saved**

 **The betrayal lays, unexpected betrayal**

 **Don't run for he who seeks shall find.**

"What does it say?" He asked curiously, his eyes dropping to where I clutched the parchment, not meeting my own.

"I don't think that it's any of your business." I muttered, trying to ignore him.

"I know this involves me for two reasons. One, _you're_ my _girlfriend_ therefore, anything pertaining to _you_ pertains to _me_." He said; I could see amusement dancing in his eyes as he spoke. "Two, do you really think that its talking about anyone else?" He asked, sitting down in the seat before me.

"I refuse to discuss this matter with anyone. Especially you." I said, shoving my things into my bag roughly before I stood and left the library briskly, fighting to keep my anger at bay the entire time.


	10. Chapter 10

I left the library so fast I completely forgot to return the book I borrowed from the restricted section of the library earlier. Keeping my head down as I walked and almost running into someone as I walked out of the library.

I began walking quickly down the corridor unsure of where I was going. I just knew that I needed to get away from there. Soon after, I found myself in the dungeons, in one of the old unused classrooms. I quickly threw my bag on the desk and began pacing, rage stirring the box where I shut everything earlier.

"Calm down, Anna, _calm down_. Don't let him get under your skin. Remember the plans. Only one year and you shall be done with this. With all of this." I muttered to myself.

A smooth, deep voice spoke from behind me, causing me to freeze mid-step as I heard it. "You know if you want to hide out you probably shouldn't have chosen somewhere like this. I know you, and this is the first place I'll look for you." He said, leaning against the doorway casually, his arms crossed over his chest, as I felt myself tense, my nails beginning to dig into the flesh of my already aggravated palm.

"What do you want? You were avoiding me like I am the worst possible thing around here two days ago, and now you are following me around and won't leave me alone? Why is that, Riddle? What could you possibly want from me, now?" I asked exasperated. Frustration getting the best of me as I wiped my face to find the ugly moister that was gleaming on the tips if my fingers.

I received silence as a response, letting me know that he was in fact following me, and needed something from me. Knowing him, it was probably something that had captured his interest, something that I had or was about to acquire.

"Look, I don't have time to talk right now, I have somewhere else I need to be, and sadly it requires both of us to be there...so quit your annoying stoker tendencies and follow me." I said, willing myself to not feel the emotions I was feeling at that moment.

Willing myself to move from the spot I was at, I took the first deliberate steps and quickly left the room but not before grabbing my bag and slipping it onto my shoulder. Quickly making my way towards the corridors, hiding in the dark parts of the passages. When Tom realized where I was going he quickly grabbed my upper arm firmly to pull me to a stop.

"You're the one who commanded everybody to meet at the edge of Black Lake tonight." He stated, unsurprised.

I smirked at him in response before turning back, ripping my arm out of his grasps before I turned and kept walking down the steep hill towards the edge of the forest. The closer and closer I got to the Forbidden Forest, the closer I felt to the flicker that I had earlier in the library. We walked quietly, not uttering a single word to one another. When we did reach the edge of the lake, a well sized group was already waiting for us as we stepped into the small clearing.

Bellatrix turned and saw us as we edged closer to them. She automatically began to bounce on the balls of her feet in anticipation, a wide, a cat-got-the-canary smile spreading on her thin lips. Cissy looked over at her, following her gaze with her own and raised an eyebrow at her younger sister's antics, but then realized why and smiled too.

I made my way to them, as I reached them, they formed a circle around me. I felt a wide, smile spreading on my face. I could already feel their hesitance as I walked to them, now they began feeling unease.

"So, you all must be wondering why you were all called here." I spoke, my hands clasped behind my back together.

"No, ma'am." One spoke. It was the distinct voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"I arranged for you all to be here for two reasons..." I said, pausing for effect, as I paced slowly. "One, you are Tom's most trusted 'friends' of sorts..." I said, looking around, staring blankly at them, before speaking again. "and two, I wanted to give a little information- demonstration, shall I say, to you." I said, smirking at the silence I received in response.

"Bellatrix. Would you care to explain our findings from earlier?" I asked, stepping back, without meaning to I ran into Tom's chest, feeling as he took a step closer at the same time.

"Gladly, my Lady." She chanted excitedly, as she stepped forward. I felt like she really wanted to say, 'Gladly, love to,'.

"So today, my sister Narcissa and I were approached, by Anna, here, and she asked for us to accompany her somewhere. There we discovered that she's a powerful empath, of sorts. She can do wandless magic with a flick of her wrist. Not even breaking a sweat doing so..." She explained, looking at me for further instructions.

I nodded at her, as she stepped back and smiled eagerly again. Just as I was about to begin the demonstration someone spoke up.

"How do we know that she is telling the truth? How can we trust a Gryffindor _mudblood_ or _bloodtraitor_?" He said, a voice I recognized as David Dolohov, an arrogant Slytherin boy.

"Ah. Why if it isn't little Yaxley, I am glad you just volunteered to be a part of the demonstration. You know, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, you never know what you might find." I said, smiling wickedly at him.

 _Crucio_! I thought, waving my hand towards him. As a ball of red sparked out of thin air and flew hitting him square in the chest. I smirked as I amplified the pain he was already feeling, smirking as he writhed on the cold damp floor, letting out a pained groan.

I was beginning to enjoy it too much, I was about to give him another hex when I felt a hand clamp on my shoulder as I was pulled back. Suddenly, I felt Tom's cool lips descend upon mine, as he wrapped his arms around my waist to bring me flush against his body. The grasp of his hands tightening on my hips, hugging me closer to his body.

I pulled back gasping for air, as I waved my hand once more towards a still writhing Yaxley on the ground. I glared at Tom and waved my hand again; watching as he dropped gasping in pain on the ground.

"Anyone else think I am lying?" I sneered, looking around to meet everyone's terrified or baffled gaze.

Bellatrix cackled gleefully, jumping up and down clapping happily as she watched me inflict pain on different people around us. I looked at Tom as he kneeled on the ground, breathing in shaking breathes.

"There are more things I can do. For example, Severus? The spell you invented? Maybe..." I suggested, smiling at his blank expression as he nodded.

"You see? I am powerful, there are things I can do that haven't been done in a long time. I can not only do the things you're seeing but I can also inflict and add more pain to what you're already experiencing." I explained smiling.

" _Crucio_!" Tom called, aiming his wand at me, his expression unreadable.

I laughed delighted, quickly deflecting the attack with a wave of my hand, a smile spreading once more on my lips.

" _dolorem maxime intolerabili dolore capitis illius digitos nec desistunt_." I muttered, under my breath as I raised my hand towards him.

"So, you want to hit me with an Unforgivable. Why Tommy, I thought you loved me." I cooed as him as I watch him convulse on the hard ground, letting out a groan every now and then.

" _Converterent alica semel emissum sit cura semel illata doloris_." I muttered, scowling at him. "You are lucky I love you, you overprotective fool." I said, removing all the pain I had inflicted on him.

"You can all go back to the castle now. I need to speak with Tom. _Alone_." I ordered offhandedly.

I watched solemnly as they left quietly. In that moment Tom sat up, regaining his strength, and looked at me with appalled awe, which then turned into a smirk, a gleam catching his eyes.

"You've been studying the Dark Arts." He commented, a wicked smile flashing on his face.

"So, I have. What of it?" I asked him as I turned my back to look out at the gleaming lake.

"I knew it. Are you going to stay at my side and work with me or are you going to continue these little gatherings?" He asked me carefully.

"I am just showing you what I feel. How would you feel if I suddenly began doing things behind you back, torturing people just because they looked at me the wrong way? Your little followers -and don't say they're your friends because I know they're not." I said watching as his eyes went wide with shock.

"Your 'friends' didn't have a hard time turning their back on you when they realized what I can do. How can you even think to trust them?" I asked, walking back towards him.

"I find it incredibly alluring that you can do that. More so then anyone else. I am having a hard time not being near you." He said, stepping closer to me as he did so I felt my heart pick up pace.

I rolled my eyes at him in response; but couldn't help or hide the smile that pulled on my lips when he said it. He smirked at me, and roughly grabbed the back of my neck pulling me flush against him as he leaned down and met my lips with his. Time seemed to cease as we stood there. His lips were warm and tender. When he released me, we were both gasping for air. I whacked his arm with mine, and almost growled as I took in his smug expression.

"Oh! bloody hell, why in Merlin's name did you do that?" He groaned, as he rubbed his arm.

"For avoiding me, for letting me think you didn't care about us. For allowing me to hit you and for kissing me and making me want you, again. I can't keep playing these games Tom, either you want to be with me or not." I said, thwacking him on his stomach this time.

He rolled his eyes at me in response and kissed me again, this time the passion that was hidden before. Shaking his head before leaning into to put his forehead on mine.

"Let's go back to the castle, before I do something that will get us both into deep trouble." He muttered, pulling back to the school, as he pulled both our hoods on.


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously_ :

 ** _He rolled his eyes at me in response and kissed me again, this time the passion hidden before at full front._**

 ** _"Let's go back to school before I do something that gets us both into deep trouble." He muttered, pulling back to the school, as he pulled both our hoods on._**

 _ **Now:**_

Tom led me back to the Gryffindor Tower and waited until after I went so that he could leave. Soon as I went into the girls' dormitories a residual throbbing on my head began to rear its ugly head. I showered quickly and pulled my night dress on not bothering to dry my hair.

I felt consciousness leave me as soon as my head hit the pillow, but unlike other times, I felt a weird sensation in the pit of my stomach, feeling as if I'd been sucked into something. The feeling changed, it was not as if I was falling down a bottomless pit. I felt myself try to grab something as I fell into nothingness.

 _When my eyes began to open I realized that I was no longer in the year_ _1953_ _but in fact twenty years later_ _, in_ _1997_.

At first I couldn't believe it but then I realized that it was me.

It was later afternoon, I was cleaning and cooking when I had the sudden urge to hurry up.

 _I had just finished cooking, the muggle way, when I heard three purposeful, sharp knocks on the front door. I sighed tiredly, wiping my hands on the rag that was on the kitchen counter, before I quickly made my way to open the front door. When I did I saw the last person, I wanted to see there._

 _"Hello Anna. Or should I call you Sophia now?" He asked, as he stepped into the house slowly._

 _I felt my heart begin to race as he stepped closer to me, the blood in my body beginning to pump faster through my veins. My eyes widen as big as an owl's, as I heard the bus pull up to the house, dropping of Mia Adley Marie and Tom Arlo. Their footsteps running up the path that lead to our house._

 _"_ _T-Tom_ _?_ _Wah-_ _Wha_ _-what_ _a-are_ _you doing here? H-how'd you find me?" I asked, backing up further into the house as he stepped close to me._

 _"Did you honestly think that I wasn't going to look for you? Why did you leave me?_ ** _How_** _could you leave me? Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant with my child? Answer me." He demanded, his voice sharp and his green eyes glowing_ _serpent-like_ _. I took in his features, he still had the same handsome face as he did when we met. The only difference was that all his features were sharpened. Broader, somehow._

 _"I-I told you to make a choice between us or your_ _power-hungry_ _revenge against the Riddles and the rest of your biological family. You made it. So, why look for me? What could you possibly want now?" I asked, as both of the kids came rushing into the house looking for me._

 _"Mummy? Mummy, you won't believe what happened today! Adley and I saw something so cool a_ _sna_ _-_ _ahh!" Arlo called, from the door_ _, freezing where he stood._

 _"Honey, take you sister and go to your room. Now." I ordered calmly, my sight never leaving Tom's face._

 _I saw him turn to look behind him to where Arlo stood, Adley peeking from behind_ _Arlo's_ _shoulders at Tom. I listened quietly as they both quickly made their way up the stair, a door slammed a moment later, and a lock click a second later._

 _"Anna, I left everything that I had planned, everything that I ever knew for you. What made you think that I chose otherwise?" He asked exasperated, turning to look back at me after the kids disappeared up the stairs._

" _Bellatrix, convinced me..." I sighed unable to finish, not looking at him. I kept my eyes on the pattern on the rug, seeming_

 _I looked up at him, and noticed four things happen._

 _One, his eyes began to get that serpentine glow again._

 _Two, his fist clenched tightly on his lap, so tightly that the skin on his knuckles began to turn white._

 _Three, his jaw clenched and unclenched as he began to grind his teeth together hard._

 _Four, I knew someone was about to die. I honestly hoped it wasn't me or any of my kids._

 _"Are you certain of this?" He asked, looking back into my eyes; probably trying to see if I was lying to him._

 _I felt my heart pick up speed once more and this time I hope I survived as I felt myself being pulled into a vision, a big one._

 _"Anna?!" I heard Tom say before I was pulled into the vision, everything around me disappearing._

 **Vision** :

 _Screams. All around me there were screams, all kinds of screams. Screams of agony, screams of pain, cackles, snorts of some kind. Yet everything looked blurry. The only thing I could make out was a possible location._

 _It looked like a dreary manor. A mansion maybe?_

 _The voice sounded familiar. Slowly as ever I began to make sense of it._

 _The cackle was Bellatrix, the snort was_ _Rodolphus_ _Lestrange_ _, she ended up marrying the oaf. To my utter disappointment. She deserves better._

 _"Ah. You finally located where she has been hiding out? Oh, how delightful." He said in a sarcastic voice._

 _"My Lord, I would like to volunteer personal to complete this task." Bellatrix said in an even voice, though I could still detect nervousness under the cool tone._

 _"I would gladly let anyone do it but I feel that have to go and get her. She's the key to us winning this war, or losing." Tom said, he looked the same slightly older, but still surprisingly handsome._

 _"Will the Lady be coming back here or will you be taking her somewhere away from here?" She asked, wondering._

 _"No. We will come back here." He said, harshly._

 _"Shall I get a room prepared?" She asked, offhandedly._

 _"No. This meeting is over. I shall be back as soon as possible." He said, stand._

 _When he did his black cloak flowing behind him, he left black smoke standing in the place where he once stood._

I snapped out of the vision when I felt a cold hand on my forehead. I flinched back slightly, opening my eyes to meet a cold hard stare.

I knew that I had interfered on Tom's quest to learn about horcruxes, leading to him never finding out how to make one. Or rather the main point to creating one. Murder, along with another unspeakable act. I wasn't about to tell him.

"Good, you're awake." He said, moving from his place near me and walking to the couch across the room before sitting down.

"Care to elaborate on what you meant by what you said earlier... Explain something else to me. How is it that you swore you loved me, yet you were able to move on and...and have kids? Where is your lover?" He asked, a hidden emotion flashing briefly in his dark forest green eyes.

"Which part?" I asked, in an emotionlessly.

"Just the two questions I just asked you." He said, deadpanned.

"Its been exactly eleven years, Tom. You were good at ever class when we were at school so how is it that simple mathematical equation has escaped your notice?" I asked him sarcastically, already knowing the answer.

"You...disappeared from the face of the earth almost a few hours after we fought to protect Hogwarts. Meaning...that when you left you weh- were- you were already pregnant." He finished, in realization.

"Indeed. Think about it Tom, you, yourself said you didn't want children. That children were a waste of time, air and space. I didn't tell you because I feared you would want to get rid of them." I explained, not meeting his eyes.

I looked out of the window, realizing for the first time that when Tom arrived here it was a quarter to three, it was now almost half past eight in the evening and my children hadn't eaten yet.

"I'll finish this discussion later. The children need to be fed their dinner." I said, getting up and walking towards the kitchen to warm up the food had made for the children when they got home from school.

"So, you're telling me that I missed _eleven_ years of my children's lives because you were _scared_ I wouldn't _want_ them?" Tom clarified incredulously.

"You said it yourself. How do you tell someone that they are going to have something that they didn't want in the first place?" I questioned, not looking up from my task at hand.

"Quit being such an _oversensitive bitch_. You hid my children from me for _eleven years_!" He growled at me, his jaw set, and his fist clenched again.

"I may be a sensitive bitch, but tell me how would have you reacted if I had gone up to you? Tell me. Let's pretend that its 1978 again. I walk up to you and say, I don't know...

Get naked, get wild, I'm pregnant with your child. How do you even reveal something like that? How would you have reacted?" I asked as I finished serving my kids their meals.

"Think about it while I get _our_ children. You know, you never knew about _them_ but they certainly know about _you_." I said, as I walked into the hall and up the stairs.

When I reached their room, the door was still locked, I quietly mumbled, waving my hand, " _Alohomora_." The lock clicked and I smiled as I opened the door.

Adley was laying down with her legs on the wall reading Hogwarts: A History and Arlo was concentrating really hard on the trash bin that was by their desk. I realized a moment later that he was trying to make it burst into flames, he succeeded. Much to my annoyance.

"Tom Arlo Riddle. What did I say about making things burst into flames?" I scolded.

"To not to..." He mumbled, sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Dinner is ready. Sorry if it is a tad late. Our company surprised momma." I explained as we made our way back into the kitchen.

Tom was nowhere to be seen, he was still in the house, I could feel his presence lurking. A moment later, he stepped back into the kitchen, his expression unreadable.

"You were right, even though you were being sarcastic, I probably wouldn't have reacted well to the news. History can't be changed but we can try to make a better future." He said, pursing his lips.

I looked up at him as I served two more plates, I nodded in response handing him the plate. "Eat. You look like death warmed over." I ordered, looking at him from head to toe.

" _Bitch_." He muttered under his breath.

I narrowed my eyes at him as he sat down, hexing him with babbling curse. Giggling when he almost bit his tongue as he kept muttering under his breathe. He narrowed his eyes at me and smirked as he began to raise his hand in the air.

 ** _No Dark Magic_**! I said pushing through his mind barrier, causing him to roll his eyes at me.

 _ **Alright, alright.**_ He replied, scowling.

We explained everything to the children, informing them that Tom is their father, putting them to bed an hour later.

When I walked back into the living room Tom was waiting for me. He looked up as I stepped into the room and quickly made his way over to me, before he crashed his lips on mine harshly, and held me close to his body.

I noticed that his body had changed through the years, it was now leaner a bit more muscular. His cool lips still held that tenderness they held each time he kissed me back then.

Time seemed to cease as the night went on. The only thing we managed to agree on was that it had been to long and that in the physical aspect we both changed, for good, though he didn't seem to mind much.


	12. Chapter 12

Anna POV:

I woke up feeling dazed and confused. Noting my surroundings as my mind slipped into awareness.

'How had I gotten to the hospital wing?' I wondered, suddenly remembered falling asleep on my bed in the Gryffindor tower.

I turned onto my side and looked at my surroundings once more, taking them in again. Now noticing the wing was completely empty except for me. I half expecting someone to show up and pop out from behind the divisor to say just kidding. My body received a familiar ache in my muscles as I tried to get out of the cot. I had only managed to get into a half sitting, half laying position when suddenly I heard dozens of pairs of hurried footsteps rushing back into the infirmary.

Surprised, I let myself fall back onto the squeaky mattress, making me cringe in pain as I did so. I felt heartrate spike up as I heard the footsteps begin to come near my location. A sharp pain began to radiate on the side of my head, I fought against it, almost smiling at the relief I felt as it wash away.

"Anna." The smooth voice said.

My head snapped up at the voice, turning to look on the direction I heard the voice come from and let put a relieved breath. Tom stood at the foot of my bed, a relief prominent on his otherwise calm expression on his face.

"Tom? Oh, thank Merlin, it's you. What the in bloody hell happened? How did I get here? All I remember is falling asleep on my bed, back in the Gryffindor dormitories, then waking up here. What exactly happened?" I asked, trying to be calm but failing miserably.

"I was actually hoping you could explain what had happened to me." He said, sounding just as confused as me.

"What do you know? You must know something. Anything. At least how I got here. How long have I been here?" I asked him anxiously.

"A couple of weeks. Today is the day before the O.W.L.S, they will begin tomorrow. All I know is that I left you in the entrance of Gryffindor tower that night, and the next day Evans, Prewett, MacLaggen, and Blake were all screaming bloody murder, stating that you wouldn't wake up. People were beginning to think someone had slipped the Draught of the Living Dead potion we brewed that day in double Potions. When the antidote didn't work we knew that it was something else happening. So, what happened? Were you seeing something?" He asked, worried as he sat on the chair next to the bed.

"I can't remember a lot. I just remember you walking me to the Gryffindor tower, and changing before I went to bed. The only weird thing that happened was the feeling I got as I got into bed. It felt as if I was falling into an endless abyss, the more I clung on the harder and faster I fell. I-I saw something too but I-I'm not sure if I should explain it." I said, feeling my brow wrinkle in confusion, my lower lip begin to tremble, and my eyes closed on their accord.

"Does it involve me?" He asked, leaning closer to me, pulling up my chin to make me look at him.

I nodded once, feeling myself begin to lose control of my emotions. Not as badly as the first time just a bit, enough to make the pitcher full of water shatter, and then potions that sat on the bedside table were sent to the ground. I took a deep breath and open my eyes again.

"Ah. Miss. Riel how are you feeling you gave us quite a scare there. That was quite a nap you took there, mind you, not as long as we feared. First thing's first, how are you feeling?" Headmaster Dippet asked.

"Better, actually feeling rather sore. Not just that, I feel as if a freight train hit and ran over me. I do believe I am completely healthy though." I said, plastering a fake grin on my face, causing Tom coughed to cover his snicker.

"Glad to hear it. Tom, here, hasn't left your side, well aside from going to class and to sleep in the dormitories but other than that he was practically glued to your side as soon as he could. He was actually the one who administered the antidote to the Draught of the Living Dead..." Dippet said, an amused smile appearing on his face.

I heard Tom's breath hitch as the Professor revealed this, his face full of relief. Noting as I turned the his face was turning crimson, along with the his ears. He looked in every direction of the wing except in my direction. Now it was my turn to snicker at his expense.

I rolled my eyes at all the looks I was receiving as I walked to class later that morning. The attention didn't affect me at all. What did was how the group was now acting. In fact, it only fueled my determination to excel and pass the O.W.L.S, which I was sure I did. Tom and I ended up tying for the highest scores in all the year.

It had been almost two months since the whole incident happened. I could tell Tom was getting anxious as time passed. I hadn't told him what I had seen, but I had a feeling that if I told him he'd try to change something, that's what scared me more than anything. More people could end up dead.

I was in the library researching for a paper we had to do in potions. Professor Slughorn had given us this paper as an option, and seeing as I missed two and a half weeks of school days, I decided to take the option. Though, I regret it instantly. He informed me, I was to write a paper on the Love Potion, its effects, and the antidote. He had given me permission to brew the potion, and do an experiment with it, just so I could get the full understanding of the potion.

So, I chose to brew it while Slughorn was called to a staff meeting, after all classes finished for the day; with Tom there, who suggested he help me brew it. I rolled my eyes at him as we both prepared the ingredients to the potion. I had already written down part of the paper.

Tom and I worked together carefully adding each ingredient as instructed in the book. We then waited and watched as a spiraling steam began to rise from it, and caught the mother-of-pearl sheen the book said it had; as I stepped in for a closer look I began to smell the scent of pine, and cedar with a hint of spare mint. It made my head fuzzy and my skin began to heat up. I took a glass dropper, and dropped some on the back of Tom's neck. He followed by doing the same.

"We should be fine, all we have to do is avoid each other for the rest of the day after this and it'll be ok." I said, watching the steam mesmerized.

I looked over at Tom, and gasped as I realized he was closer than I expected him to be. I could practically feel his body heat on me as he stepped closer to me. Suddenly, he leaned in and kissed me. It was tender at first, and then increased, turning into a rough, passionate kiss. He pressed me into the stone wall, his mouth never leaving mine. I felt as his hand trailed down my leg, and felt as his fingers curled around my knee, as he pulled my leg up and wrapped it around his waist. I was almost woozy with want, a soft whimper escaped my lips. I could feel him pressing hard into me. We both jumped apart, gasping for air, when we heard a gasp, followed by glass breaking.

The shock on both Tom's and Slughorn's face were priceless. I let out an accidental giggle, covering my mouth trying to suppress the laughter that was trying to escape from me.

"Pro-professor t-the paper is done. It's over by the potion. Would you mind covering it?" I asked, suppressing my laughter.

He waved his wand and the lid flew onto the cauldron filled with the potion. The room was hot due to the brewing of the potion, and Tom's and my previous activities. I almost giggled as I saw Tom's uncomfortable expression.

Once we were outside, with the wind hitting us, I completely lost it. I laughed, and laughed hard at the situation, unable to stop or control the giggles and snorts that escaped me. I was practically rolling on the floor, watching Tom's expression became serious.

"It isn't that funny, now, stand up and follow me." He said, his tone firm.

"Oh, come on. The effects only last one day, calm down. Quit being such a baby. You won't lose anything valuable. I promise." I said, rolling my eyes at him as he pulled me up and dragged me towards the astronomy tower.

"Whatever, be quiet or else we'll get caught." He muttered, pulling me along with him.

"You're a prefect. How will you get in trouble?" I mused.

"Just be quiet or we'll get caught." He muttered.

I stopped talking, already knowing why he brought me here. He wanted an explanation, the truth of what I saw, what was so strong to keep me unconscious for two and a half weeks.

"So, are you going to tell me yet? I want to know. If it affected you enough to be out of it for almost three weeks, then I have to know." He demanded, crossing his arms over his chest, and clenching his fists tightly under his arms.

I sighed, "Fine, I saw...us. You in the future. I don't know why but I think a hide in the future. Our... our children, you find out about them when they turn... eleven. I am not even sure how this happens but I know that it happens when you decide to rise and strive for power." I said, not making eye contact.

I heard a soft gasp, and suddenly felt as Tom's arms wrapped around me. "So, what you're saying is that if I decide to continue with what I am doing that you'll leave. Or what? So, you're giving me an ultimatum?" He asked.

"It looks like it." I whispered, leaning my head on his shoulder.

He stayed quiet, I realized a moment later why. He was stunned into silence, so shocked that he didn't feel anything but the shock itself.

"Let's go, it's getting late." I whispered taking his hand and walked back towards the school. I had a plan in mind, one that I hoped worked.

Tom was guiding me guiding me towards Gryffindor towers when I suddenly changed directions and began to go towards the Headmaster's office. I walked purposefully, almost leaving Tom behind.

"Diadem." I muttered, as the statue began to move.

"What's going on? Why are we going here? It's getting late. " Tom muttered, in wonder.

I ignored him and knocked on the wooden door. I heard a quick 'come in' and walked in closing the door behind me.

"Professor Dippet." I greeted, smiling shyly at him.

"Annamarie, my dear, how are you feeling?" He asked, from behind his desk.

"Great, Professor. I, actually, wanted to talk to you about something..." I said, as he held his hand out, silently telling me to take a seat.

"What is it, my dear?" He asked.

"I would like to get resorted. I feel I belong in a different house." I said, confidence making an appearance.

"Why is that, my dear?" He asked, his bushy eyebrows raising up so high they almost disappeared into his salt and pepper hair.

"I feel I would benefit in being resorted. I want to be resorted into Slytherin." I explained.

"Why is that?" He asked, again. Making annoyance bubble in my stomach.

"Well, to be honest, I feel that I am better related to and connect more with Slytherin, he was after all resourceful, cunning; just because he didn't like muggleborns or half-bloods doesn't mean he was evil, he was just misunderstood." I explained, innocently looking down at my hands.

He nodded in understanding. "You are completely right, my dear. If you will feel better getting resorted into Slytherin then, by all means, go right ahead, my dear. Let me get the sorting hat for you." He said, disappearing up the stairs.

He came back with the three-legged stool and the sorting hat; waiting for me to make my way over to it and sit down.

It began to sing the boring song that it sings every year when first-years get sorted. Before I interrupted its chants.

'Difficult, very difficult. How is that you are cunning and resourceful yet wise and clever. You're daring and brave yet loyal and fair?' It asked me as it read my mind.

 _'Check my memories, you shall see why.'_ I replied back to it.

 _An heir of all four? That's practically unheard of yet somehow it doesn't surprise me. You are here to get resorted am I correct? You'd be great in any house you are put in. Though I know you have a sharp mind, I advise you to watch your heart. With this I'll agree with you, you do belong in..._

"Slytherin!" it called out.

I laughed as Professor Dippet took the hat and put it back where it belonged with a wave of his frail looking hand. He nodded at me, silently congratulating me, before he spoke once more.

"Anna, my dear, you may go now. Your things will be moved from the Gryffindor Tower and into the Slytherin's house. Good luck, my dear child. I bid you a goodnight." He said, nodding his head at me in dismissal.

Tom was pacing in the outside of the office as I walked out. When he saw me, he pulled me into a fierce hug, and kissed me just as fiercely on the lips. "What was that all about? Are you ready to go back to the Gryffindor tower?" He asked me, as he took my hand and began pulling me towards the tower.

"Actually I've been resorted, Tom, as of tonight I am now a part of the Slytherin house." I said, as he froze in his tracks, and turned to look at me with wide eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

I waited a few moments, watching silently as what I told him sunk in. After a few seconds of waiting as he suddenly snapped out of it.

When he did come out of his shocked state, he smirked at me before practically dragging me down the stairs that lead towards the dungeons. Stopping short in front of a stone wall, where a Salazar Slytherin statue stood upright with an unwelcoming sneer.

My guess, was that we were heading to the location of the Slytherin common room. He barely stopped to say the password before the wall parted before us.

"Mudblood." He said, watching as the wall parted ways.

I rolled my eyes as he pulled me through the opening, and closing automatically after we stepped through. A moment later, we stopped in the middle of the common room, before he led me to a leather chesterfield, pulling me down with him on the seat.

" _Leave_." He commanded them, in a harsh tone, his green eyes never leaving mine, as if afraid I would vanish into thin air.

A group of first years that were studying quickly gathered their supplies before rushing to their respective dormitories. I smirked at him and laid back on the cool black leather chesterfield. It was surprisingly cold here in the dungeons, even with a lit fire. I shifted my position to a more comfortable position.

I hadn't realized we were no longer alone. But the voice that spoke made me go rigid in my seat.

"What's this I hear about a mudblood being in the common room, Riddle?" Yaxley asked as he walked in to the room.

"Who are you calling a mudblood, Yaxley?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as he jumped at the sound of my voice.

"M-my Lady..." He said shocked, as he spotted me on the chesterfield, quickly turned towards Tom, his face paling as he realized what he'd done. "My L-lord. I-I didn't know i-it was her. I swear, P-Park-Parkinson said that I should come check it out with you." He stuttered, his eyes widening as he registered who it was sitting next Tom.

I rolled my eyes at him before, flicking my wrist lazily. Throwing a quick curse at him, watching in satisfaction as he fell writhing to the ground.

"I guess you didn't learn with the demonstration you had earlier huh, Yaxley? My blood is purer than yours if I do say so myself. Can you tell me who you are to make such accusations on innocent people?" I asked.

"Anna..." Tom said, catching my attention as my wrist flicked again, knowing what he wanted. Yaxley gasped in pain, his limbs twitching as the others in the group from earlier rushed in.

"You all were summoned here, so that I can give you all an announcement." He said, pausing for effect. "Starting tonight, Anna, here is the newest member of the house of Slytherin. She is not a simple follower to our group; she is my equal. When you address her, you shall address her as my Lady. She will be your new Dark Lady, or Princess of Darkness. Unless she says otherwise." He said, as he stood by the emerald flashing fire.

I hadn't even noticed that he stood, let alone walked almost across the room. "Thank you, but to be honest, I would prefer it if I was addressed by my given name, Sophia Annamarie. Though I prefer only certain people to call me Sophia, only those I deem as worthy, the rest can call me Annamarie. My Lady shall be used at meetings, or when we deem it needed. Understood." I said, standing to face them. Bellatrix suddenly bounced to the place next to me and smiling brightly at me.

"Annie, part of your hair just turned a dark emerald green." Bella said, watching in awe.

"More?" I asked, scowling as my hand went up to pat it. She nodded in response, reaching up to touch the section the turned green.

"M-my Lady?" A voice said, one that I recognized almost immediately.

There stood a hesitant Parkinson. I smiled wickedly as I turned to acknowledge her. I tilted my head slightly watching her in amusement as she stepped forward slowly.

"Ah. Parkinson, so it was you who called me a mudblood,eh? Well, I would have warned you like I warned the others earlier this evening about me not liking called that word, had you been there like you were told to be you'd know. But seeing you're as daft as a troll, and seeing as you enjoy tormenting others, well let's just say I will give you a demonstration of what cruelty really is." I said, smiling wider as I noticed Tom walk towards me.

Tom walked to where I was standing, and brought me closer to him, holding me to his body as he watched me. A smirk pulling on his lips.

"Bella? Avery?" I asked, turning to them.

"Yes, my lady?" They called, automatically stepping closer.

"Hold Parkinson up." I ordered, smiling as I raised my hand up and flicked my wrist putting up the silencing spell before looking at her. I did the exact same thing I had done to Yaxley earlier. Amplifying her pain, a tad more. She let out a shrill scream and then clamped her jaw shut. A putrid stench suddenly clouding the air.

The smell caused some people to begin gagging as they struggled to cover their noses and mouths.

"Don't push her too much, Anna, there is only so much you can push a person before they lose their minds. Not that Parkinson has much of a mind to lose. Let's not bother getting into trouble over something as minuscule as this." Tom whispered in my ear, in amusement.

I giggled decreasing the pain, only by the slightest. After five minutes I flicked my wrist again, I watched as Parkinson fell limp onto the ground, onto her knees still shaking and sweating.

"Oh, Parkinson, I thought with how you acted, trying be better than everyone you could have at least taken a widdle curse." I mocked as she laid on the ground gasping. Listening as the others chuckled at me remark.

"Tomorrow we meet at the same spot at the same time, I have important news to say." I announced, watching all of them, feeling their reactions.

"Why not just say it now?" asked Avery, appearing before the crowd.

I looked at Tom expectantly. He smirked as stepped around me to move forward. The green glow that the fire casting an eerie feel to the room.

"Avery, how many times do you want to get a demonstration. Question Anna is like questioning me. Are you questioning me?" He asked, his hand behind his back as he paced.

"N-n-no, my Lord." He stuttered, his eyes growing wide.

"You're dismissed. Leave." Tom said without looking at them.

When they all left the room, I heard as Tom made his way towards me, an unknown emotion flicking across his eyes. I felt as he pulled me towards him, and crushed his lips on to mine harshly. I jumped in surprise as I felt as he bit my lower lip roughly. I tasted the familiar metallic taste of blood as he pulled away, smirk as he saw my swollen lips.

"That was incredibly alluring. Watching you talk to them like that... it's incredibly erotic to watch. The way you radiate power does things to me that I can't explain. Its mesmerizing to watch." He said, snaking his hands into my hair.

"It's called lust, Tom, and I don't plan on going any further, anytime soon." I said, smirking as I watched his eyes darken.

"I'm going to go find where I am now sleeping. Good night." I added, turning on my heels and making my way towards the girls' dormitories.


End file.
